Les amants de l'ombre
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Une guerre, deux âmes qui se rencontrent, un espoir ou une tragédie ? Attention Lemon !! Slash/Hétéro


Titre : Les amants de l'ombre

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : sisi, y'a un scénario, cherchez bien !!

Base : FF8

Disclamers : aucun des personnages de squarsoft ne m'appartient, par contre Decan (prononcer Décane) est à moi rien qu'à moi, donc pas touche sans mon autorisation sinon grrrrrrrrrrrr !!!! 

Les amants de l'ombre 

_A la guerre, il n'y a pas de vainqueurs, juste des survivants._

  La neige craqua sous son pas, fendant sa couche parfaite et lisse pour laisser s'y engouffrer sa jambe, la dévorant presque jusqu'au genou. Il souffla, avalant péniblement une goulée d'air glacial à travers le mince bandeau qui protégeait son visage. Chaque inspiration semblait geler un peu plus ses poumons, déchirant presque sa poitrine. Chaque inspiration devenait un combat pour rester conscient et ne pas se laisser aller au simple désir d'arrêter là, de s'abandonner au tombeau de glace qui lui tendait les bras.

  Puisant dans ses dernières forces, il tira sa jambe droite, luttant pour garder l'équilibre et rapidement, la replongea dans la neige pour y creuser un nouveau trou. Il s'arrêta alors, réprimant le frisson qui voulut remonter son échine lorsque un peu de glace perça finalement le cuir pourtant épais de sa botte et vint un instant lécher sa chaussette pour atteindre sa peau.

  Inconsciemment, il resserra le trench-coat noir qui engouffrait son corps, plaquant plus étroitement ses bras contre son torse pour y amener un peu de chaleur, en vain. 

  En plus d'une neige qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, le vent était venu à son tour s'engouffrer dans ces bois, battant furieusement les branches maigres et dénudées des arbres, chaque buisson qui perçait encore parfois la couche blanche et les reliefs de son corps épuisé. Malgré les gants qui protégeaient ses mains, ses doigts étaient déjà à moitié gelés. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fines lignes à peine entrouverte qui laissaient tout juste deviner un regard béryl et flou et ses lèvres, craquelées et sanglantes, s'ouvraient seulement pour laisser passer le peu d'air qui venait le nourrir. La peau de ses pommettes était rouge et irritée, ses muscles courbatus à force de lutte contre les éléments et son corps glacé par un vent qui ne semblait avoir aucun mal à le pénétrer pour gagner ses os.

  Ce même vent qui venait fouetter son visage sans relâche et emmêler sa chevelure ébène pour y déposer des perles d'une blancheur parfaite. Ce même vent qui hurlait à ses oreilles au point de le rendre presque fou.

  Il était perdu.

  Autour de lui, il n'y avait que cette étendue blanche et infinie, parsemée d'arbres de plus en plus espacés qui ne lui procuraient plus aucun abri. Pas un chemin, pas une âme, pas un bruit. Plus rien sinon ce froid perpétuel auquel aucun être vivant ne semblait pouvoir survivre.

  Et il se demanda distraitement si lui-même en réchapperait.

  Probablement pas.

  Encore un pas et le sol s'effondra sous lui alors qu'il avançait en aveugle sur une dépression. Il se raccrocha juste à temps au tronc rugueux d'un chêne et cria presque lorsque son gant se déchira sous un rebord d'écorce aiguisé qui pénétra ses chaires. Il serra automatiquement le poing, accentuant encore sa souffrance et regarda, presque avec fascination, quelques gouttes écarlates venir tâcher le tapis parfait qui courrait à ses pieds. La neige sembla alors boire à sa vie comme on le ferait à une fontaine et forma un patchwork rubis qui détint étrangement avec sa blancheur aveuglante. On eut presque dit qu'elle l'appelait, l'invitait à la rejoindre et pendant un bref moment, il fut tenter d'y céder. Juste s'assoire, se reposer et la laisser l'envelopper, le protéger. A jamais.

  Secouant brusquement la tête, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar, il enfonça ses ongles dans la chair abîmée de sa main pour éclaircire ses pensées et écarta immédiatement son regard, échappant à la terrible tentation. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Pas maintenant, pas encore.

  Avec réluctance, mais précaution, il se redressa avec peine, s'écartant de l'arbre qui lui servait d'appui et se força à faire un pas. Le froid tétanisa un instant son geste lorsque la neige sembla percer complètement ses vêtements cette fois, mais il pris une profonde inspiration et poursuivit malgré tout sa progression, s'obligeant à écarter dans un recoin sombre de son esprit la douleur et le froid. 

  Il descendit alors doucement la petite pente, tâtonnant du pied, se rattrapant parfois à une branche ou s'appuyant sur un tronc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et une fois certain qu'il était en sécurité, repris sa cadence pénible.

  Il n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien d'heure il marchait, depuis combien d'heure il persévérait, pas après pas, souffrance après souffrance. Son esprit semblait s'engourdir à mesure qu'il atteignait ses dernières limites. Il savait juste qu'il devait continuer, contre le vent, contre le froid, contre la faim et un besoin de dormir qu'il était de plus en plus difficile d'ignorer. 

  Son corps criait à l'arrêt alors que son âme le forçait à marcher.

  N'importe qui aurait pu l'attaquer à cet instant, il n'aurait pas eu la force de se défendre, pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait senti approcher. Il n'avait plus son arme, abandonnée depuis bien longtemps près d'une souche creuse et désormais probablement recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Son poids familier lui manquait étrangement, mais continuer à la porter aurait été suicidaire. Il n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu la force. Il avait à peine senti sa bandoulière glisser de son épaule et le son mat de sa chute lorsqu'il l'avait lâché, puis un petit cliquetis lorsque les balles s'étaient entrechoquées. Il avait fait quelques pas et déjà, elle avait disparu derrière un rideau de blancheur infernal. Déjà, elle avait été oubliée.

  Le vent redoubla de force et il dut baisser la tête pour forcer son passage à contre courant de son souffle pénétrant, luttant d'autant plus à chaque pas et il se demanda vaguement combien de temps il tiendrait encore ainsi. 

  Il avait bien cherché une grotte, un renfoncement, quoique ce soit qui put l'abriter, mais avec cette tempête qui rugissait de tous côtés, c'est à peine s'il pouvait distinguer à plus de cinq mètres et la zone semblait déserte de toute anfractuosité rocheuse.

  Réprimant un tremblement de fatigue, il ferma presque les yeux de douleur lorsque ses muscles, déjà brûlants de fatigue, durent s'étirer un peu plus pour gravir une longue pente. Il devait forcer sur chaque fibre pour ne pas déraper, dans une neige dissimulant parfois des plaques de glace ou des pierres roulantes, et fendre cette poudreuse épaisse qui semblait vouloir le garder prisonnier. Son souffle se faisait plus rauque à chaque instant, cherchant difficilement l'oxygène nécessaire à son corps, rapide et hésitant. Ses bras avaient à peine encore la force de s'accrocher parfois au tronc rugueux d'un arbre pour s'aider, et ses doigts avaient désormais perdu toute sensibilité. Il n'était plus capable de les mobiliser.

  Levant un instant la tête pour calculer la distance qui lui restait à parcourir, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et laissa échapper un sanglot lorsque celle-ci parut ne pas vouloir finir.

  Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait jamais la force de tout monter. Jamais. C'était trop, beaucoup trop pour un corps et un esprit au bord de la rupture. 

  Inconsciemment, il se laissa tomber à genoux dans le grand manteau blanc, plantant ses poings dans sa couche épaisse et poussa un hurlement de désespoir et de pleurs mêlés. Un cri qui pourtant ne put passer la barrière du vent qui soufflait bien plus fort à ses oreilles. Un cri qui se changea bientôt en rire, presque fou et déchirant sa poitrine de hoquets douloureux. 

  Il s'assit alors, presque incapable de reprendre son souffle, appuyant son dos contre la souche brisée et calcinée d'un chêne et leva son regard au ciel. Il pouvait à peine distinguer, à travers le brouillard de ses larmes, la pluie de flocons qui se déversait lentement sur son corps, perdue dans une immensité grise et sans fin.

  Et un calme étrange se fit en lui, stoppant ses pleurs et ses rires et il sourit presque à cette vision apaisante, abandonnant son esprit à l'engourdissement qui le tentait depuis trop longtemps. Toute idée de lutte lui parut soudain vaine comparée au tranquille repos qui l'envahissait peu à peu, ignorant du froid et de la douleur. Et sa vision commença à se troubler, offrant à ses yeux des contours de ténèbres.

  Vaguement, il se demanda si ses compagnons avaient eu plus de chance. 

  Le hasard avait voulu que, pour une fois, ils ne soient pas dans le même vaisseau, ce qui leur avait probablement sauvé la vie. Juste une gourde oubliée, un allé-retour vers les dortoirs et déjà l'Hydre s'était envolée, emportant avec elle ses deux amis alors qu'il devait rester à terre et les regarder s'éloigner. Il s'était douté, au vu du regard courroucer de son colonel qu'il avait dû avoir maille à partir avec les deux hommes. Nul doute que ces grands nigauds avaient refusé de décoller sans lui. Ils se sentaient obligés de le veiller, comme un petit frère que l'on voudrait trop protéger. Il était pourtant probablement le plus habile des trois, mais rien au monde ne les aurait convaincus qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur aide.

  Et peut-être avaient-ils raison en définitive.

  Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas survivre sans eux.

  Mais il ne l'aurait jamais cru alors. Et peut-être pas même encore.

  Il avait tout juste maugréé contre sa stupidité, laissant passé sur lui la colère de son supérieur avant de gagner rapidement un autre vaisseau.

  Tous n'avaient qu'un seul but, une ligne de front qui les enverraient vers une guerre désormais inévitable. Déjà les premières escarmouches fleurissaient ça et là entre Galbadia et Dollet, prémices d'affrontements bien plus violents et meurtriers.

  Et alors qu'ils s'envolaient avec ses autres compagnons dans le ciel sombre de ce début de journée, il se souvenait avoir ressenti le petit picotement de l'excitation. Cette pointe de piment qui semblait l'accompagner à chaque nouveau défi. Et il avait longuement regardé autour de lui, chaque soldat, chaque camarade, frères du même destin. Tant de visages si semblables et si différents. La même posture, la même attente, mains serrées sur l'arme qui leur sauverait peut-être la vie, traits sévères et concentrés. Et pourtant, parfois, dans un regard, une terreur sans nom, un désir de sang ou un calme pénétrant. Tant, trop d'expressions, et sur toutes les lèvres la même question muette, combien d'entre eux reviendraient-ils ?

  Lui-même n'était pas différent. A vingt-sept ans, il avait déjà vu plus de combats qu'il n'aurait du, plus de massacres et de sang qu'il n'aurait fallu. Et même si chaque nouveau départ était source d'une montée d'adrénaline euphorisante, il en avait appris depuis bien longtemps les revers pervers. 

  Combien d'amis avait-il déjà perdu sur les sentiers d'une gloire illusoire ? 

  Trop. Beaucoup trop.

  Et il se souvenait s'être attardé sur un jeune cadet au regard terrifié, assis sur une banquette inconfortable, presque face à lui, et avoir été déconcerté par son jeune âge. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans. Sa parka, trop grande, semblait l'engouffrer totalement et il jouait avec nervosité sur la gâchette de son arme d'une main tremblante. Jamais il n'avait autant remercié Hyne qu'une sécurité y soit posée. 

  L'enfant faisait pitié. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver là, à quelques heures à peine d'une mort inévitable. Car il était certain qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il serait même probablement l'un des premiers à tomber. 

  Il semblait tellement décalé au milieu d'hommes et de femmes déjà rompus à donner la mort ou à la recevoir. Sa place était dans une rue, au milieu d'autres enfants, un ballon à la main et un reste d'innocence dans le regard.

  La terreur qui flottait dans le sien était insupportable.

  Il avait du détourné les yeux, incapable de le soutenir plus longtemps et avait reporté son attention sur les plaines qui défilaient rapidement à quelques dizaines de mètres sous eux. Bien que l'hiver n'ait pas encore été entamé, la neige recouvrait déjà leurs frondaisons autrefois verdoyantes, laissant à peine deviner parfois, les reliefs d'un arbre et noyant la mi-novembre sous son manteau blanc.

  Il se souvenait avoir penser qu'elle ne ferait que tout compliquer. Il n'avait pas su alors qu'elle deviendrait de fait son pire ennemi et son seul adversaire.

  Sa némésis. 

  Le reste n'était plus que brouillard. L'accident avait été trop rapide et inattendu pour qu'il s'en souvienne réellement. 

  La seconde précédente, ils survolaient une forêt, accompagnés du seul chant de quelques soldats déjà ivres de batailles et la suivante, ils plongeaient vers ses profondeurs, l'esprit déchiré par le hurlement de l'explosion, par le métal craqué et les cris terrifiés des survivants.

  Il ne souvenait même pas avoir ressenti de la peur, juste un étrange sentiment d'irréalité, comme si chaque seconde qui s'écoulait n'était qu'un rêve éveillé. Puis, il avait regardé l'enfant, son œil désormais mort fixé sur lui, une partie de son crâne à moitié arraché et déversant sur ses vêtements son contenu écœurant et alors il avait réalisé.

  Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de prier.

  A peine cette vision tragique enregistrée, le vaisseau avait déjà touché sol. Un choc comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible. Une cacophonie infernale. Le chaos.

  Et les ténèbres.

  Etouffantes. 

  Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de la zone d'impact. Sa tête semblait encore résonner des cris des mourants perçant étrangement l'écho terrible du crash. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance. Mais il était vivant.

  Etonnamment vivant.

  Il avait serré son arme, surpris de la sentir encore fermement attachée à sa main et s'était relevé, tout d'abord à quatre pattes, secouant la tête pour chasser les quelques papillons qui venaient encore danser devant ses yeux, puis lentement, difficilement, debout. Et intact.

  Hormis quelques coupures, bleus et muscles endoloris, il n'avait pas souffert de la catastrophe. Un miracle.

  Sa vision était encore un peu floue, ses jambes incertaines et il avait du prendre appui contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber à genou, mais il était sauf. Et seul.

  Il avait alors embrassé du regard la scène devant lui. Le trou béant qui perçait le sol, les arbres déracinés, déchirés, calcinés et les morceaux de métal répandus tout autour, certains noircis, d'autres fondus.

  Le théâtre d'un chaos.

  Et les corps. 

  Certains étaient complets, mais horriblement brûlés ou mutilés, noyant la neige de sang et de chairs. Les autres étaient éparpillés, méconnaissables, bras, jambes, torses et parfois têtes dispersés aux quatre vents et encore rattachés pour certains à quelques lambeaux de tissus brûlés.

  L'odeur en était insupportable.

  Et le silence, pesant.

  Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était spectateur d'une telle vision, mais cela n'en rendait pas la chose plus facile. Bien au contraire. Combien de fois avait-il prié pour ne plus assister à de tels massacres ?

  Il s'était alors détourné, faisant face à la forêt, et sans un regard en arrière, arme sécurisée au flanc, s'était éloigné lentement. 

  Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'appeler quelques survivants. Il n'y en avait aucun.

  Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait espéré à ainsi s'enfoncer dans les bois, sans boussole, sans plans, sans rien d'autres que la neige pour l'accompagner, pas même une radio pour l'aider. Peut-être l'espoir de s'en sortir seul, de rejoindre quelques troupes campées miraculeusement proche.

  Qui sait ?

  Mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance et se voyait désormais offrir le plus beau des tombeaux. 

  Il était presque sûr que personne ne le retrouverait.

  Il aurait du attendre les secours.

  Hyne, qu'il avait froid !

  Il sentait à peine encore ses jambes et ses bras désormais recouverts de neige et devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait goûter la saveur cuivrée du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres craquées et sentait son esprit fuir peu à peu. 

  Il avait du mal désormais à rester concentré et déjà ses souvenirs s'effaçaient. Et avec eux, ce qui lui restait d'espoir.

  Dans son délire, il vit apparaître un visage aux contours familiers. Des traits fins et délicats de porcelaine, encadrés d'une cascade ébène et soyeuse, des mers aux profondeurs océanes et foncées et un sourire timide qu'il avait tout juste entrevu. Mais déjà, il savait qu'ils étaient liés par quelque destin. Déjà, il savait qu'elle pourrait effacer sa peine. Sa perte.

  Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Son inconnue au visage d'ange.

  Il voulut la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, et leva la main vers sa joue pour sentir couler sous ses doigts une peau brûlante et bien réelle.

  La vision s'effaça alors pour laisser place à un visage doré, au regard azur et inquiet et à la chevelure de blé.

  Il eut tout juste le temps de sentir deux bras fermes se refermer sur lui avant de s'évanouir.

***

  Glace.

  Son corps était de glace.

  Il ne pouvait pas le bouger. Ne pouvait pas le sentir.

  Et pourtant…

  Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait lentement.

  Irradiant son torse.

  Son visage.

  Discrète.

  Apaisante.

  Et la sensation de bouger.

  D'être lentement bercé.

  Un duvet effleurant sa joue, frais et parfumé.

  Etre protégé.

  Comme dans un cocon.

  Et ouvrir lentement les yeux.

  La neige tombait toujours à flocon. 

  Il la regarda danser un instant devant son regard avant de réfugier son visage plus profondément au creux du cou qui le protégeait, respirant sa chaleur, et il resserra imperceptiblement son étreinte sur le poitrail de celui qui l'avait sauvé.

  Ce dernier replaça sa charge avec précaution, prenant garde à ne pas trop le secouer et répartissant plus équitablement son poids sur son dos.

  Il soupira doucement à ce changement de position.

  _ Avec moi ? Demanda alors une voix grave et basse.

  Pour la première fois peut-être, il remarqua que le vent s'était tu, stoppant ses assauts glacials contre sa peau à nu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de pelotonner plus confortablement dans le giron de l'homme.

  _ Hmhm.

  _ Bien, dit ce dernier d'un sourire qu'il put aisément deviner. Je connais une grotte toute proche. Nous devrions rapidement y arriver, je pourrais alors faire un feu.

  Cette perspective ramena un sursaut de conscience dans son esprit embrumé et il put presque sentir les flammes irradier sa peau.

  _ Un feu ? S'entendit-il murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée. Humm… bonne idée.

  Le corps qui le soutenait frémi légèrement, réverbération d'un petit rire amusé et il se laissa bercer par ce son clair et profond.

***

  Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il était appuyé contre un mur de pierre épais et anguleux, le corps parcourut de frissons incontrôlables.

  La grotte était sombre, tout juste éclairée par les quelques lueurs de l'entrée à plusieurs mètres de là, et embaumée d'une odeur acre d'humidité et de mousse.

  Il voulut tourner la tête, explorer un peu plus les ombres de l'abri aux aguets d'un quelconque danger, mais le simple fait de rester éveillé semblait le vider à lui seul de ses forces. 

  Il se recroquevilla alors un peu plus sur lui-même, tentant de gagner un peu de chaleur, mais ne réussit qu'à tirailler ses muscles déjà abusés. Un petit gémissement lui échappa et il ferma les yeux lorsque le monde se mit à tourner dangereusement.

  Ce simple mouvement ne fut malheureusement pas sans conséquence et il se sentit bientôt glisser lentement vers le sol, incapable de s'arrêter. Il attendit l'impact, se préparant mentalement à la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'exploser, mais fut surpris d'être stoppé dans sa course par un contact moelleux.

  Il ouvrit alors les yeux pour distinguer un halot blond et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

  Son sauveur semblait avoir l'agréable habitude d'arriver au bon moment.

  _ Doucement, souffla ce dernier en le redressant.

  Il y eut un petit bruit de tissu enlevé et jeté à terre et il soupira presque de bonheur en sentant une main brûlante se poser sur sa joue, alors que la seconde l'aidait à se redresser.

  Il fut stabiliser en position assise et il regarda, étonné, l'homme ôter son manteau pour le poser sur lui. 

  Son expression ne dut pas passer inaperçue, car ce dernier s'empressa d'expliquer qu'il n'avait pu trouver de bois sec et qu'il lui était, dès lors, impossible de démarrer un feu.

  Cette perspective le fit frissonner davantage et il eut un petit mouvement de surprise en se sentant aussitôt engouffré contre un corps chaud, soulevé de terre et placer dans son giron. Sa tête fut délicatement déposée au creux de l'épaule du blond, son flanc reposant contre sa poitrine et son corps installé au centre de ses jambes repliées. Le manteau fut replacé et deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille, frottant légèrement ses côtés pour y amener un peu de chaleur.

  Le temps sembla se figer, bercer d'un silence apaisant.

  Ses frissons s'espacèrent jusqu'à disparaître et il se laissa envelopper par cette chaleur humaine, perdu dans l'écho du cœur qui battait près de son oreille.

  S'il avait été lui-même, jamais il n'aurait laissé l'homme s'approcher aussi près sans connaître son identité et ses intentions. Mais dans sa condition, même ses réflexes les plus élémentaires de défense semblaient l'avoir abandonnés et c'est avec un soupir heureux qu'il se laissa de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

***

  Sa tête semblait prête à exploser.

  Son corps brûlaient de feu et de glace mêlés.

  Chaque muscle, chaque tendon le faisait souffrir comme jamais auparavant.

  Il pouvait à peine respirer.

  Chaud.

  Froid.

  Et tenter de ne pas hurler à chaque nouvelle douleur. Chercher à reprendre son souffle après chaque nouvelle toux.

  Tenir.

  Il pouvait sentir son dos s'arquer par spasme, ses mains serrer convulsivement le mince tissu qui le protégeait.

  Mal.

  Si mal.

  Et la fièvre qui semblait ronger son corps, le dévorer de l'intérieur.

  Son regard flou était incapable de se focaliser, alternant formes et couleurs indistinctes et violentes. Des visions d'un passé oublié qu'il ne pouvait chasser : cris, agonies, sang, suppliques. Trop d'horreurs qu'il croyait avoir à jamais bannies, mais qui revenaient désormais le hanter.

  Et parfois, au milieu de ces cadavres désarticulés, un visage humain au regard cérulé, un léger sourire apaisant et des mots qu'il ne pouvait saisir mais qui chassaient, l'espace d'un instant, ses démons. 

  Il pouvait sentir également la fraîcheur d'un tissu posé sur son front et, régulièrement, le flot douloureux d'un liquide glacé entre ses lèvres craquelées qu'il avalait avec avidité. Puis, sa tête était doucement reposée sur un textile placé au sol et sa joue caressée.

  Son corps était trempé de sueur malgré les efforts de son compagnon et son mal ne faisait qu'empirer d'heure en heure. Ses périodes d'éveil se raccourcissaient dangereusement et il délirait presque constamment.

  Etrangement, d'une certaine façon, il avait conscience de tout cela, mais le reste du temps son état ne lui permettait plus d'enregistrer les soins attentifs qu'il recevait.

  Vers la quatorzième heure de son délire, il captura soudain la main qui rafraîchissait son visage et la serra convulsivement, comme pour se raccrocher à ce dernier pont sur la réalité. Il sentit vaguement les doigts se refermer sur les siens et une autre main venir dégager les mèches humides qui collaient sa peau. Il savoura un instant ce simple contact, perdu dans sa tendresse qui sembla à elle seul chasser la douleur, puis se furent les ténèbres.

  Sans fin.

***

  Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la fièvre avait baissé jusqu'à devenir presque inexistante. Pourtant son corps le faisait encore terriblement souffrir. Ses muscles, déjà entamés par une marche interminable contre le blizzard, avaient atteint leur point de rupture lors de son délire et refusaient désormais de lui obéir. Il lui semblait qu'aucun d'eux n'aient été épargnés et il en découvrait même de nouveau à des lieux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

  Cette idée le fit légèrement sourire.

  Ses lèvres étaient encore sèches, mais bien moins que plusieurs heures auparavant, et le sang paraissait toujours battre à ses tempes, même si la douleur n'était rien en comparaison du galop furieux qui l'avait presque rendu fou de douleur.

  Il se détendit quelque peu, ravalant un frisson et sentit pour la première fois la chaleur qui l'irradiait agréablement.

   Tournant son regard vers la droite, attiré par une lueur dansante, il découvrit les restes rougeoyants d'un foyer : un petit monceau de bois empilés à la manière d'une hutte indienne pour brûler plus lentement mais qui avait finalement épuisé ses réserves et se mourrait. Il crépitait encore parfois, tentant de regagner sa vigueur, mais même ces petites étincelles n'aurait pu le sauver, et une à une, ses dernières ramifications s'éteignaient à jamais.

  Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne luttait plus que pour sa propre survie.

  Il tourna alors son attention de l'autre côté, vers ce poids qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué, un corps mêlé au sien, un visage reposant contre sa poitrine, une main passée autour de sa taille et des jambes enlacées aux siennes.

  Peau contre peau.

  Chaleur contre chaleur.

  Deux corps nus partageant la même vie.

  Il ne se serrait pas enfui, même s'il l'avait voulu.

  Le visage conte son torse était si paisible, respirant doucement, laissant courir sur sa peau un souffle chaud. La même figure, les même contours qu'il pouvait apprécier pour la première fois. Des traits fluides, une mâchoire ferme mais légèrement arrondie, un nez droit et une chevelure ébouriffée et courte d'un blond doré. Beau, mais indéniablement masculin et presque enfantin dans son sommeil. Détendu.

  Il ne put s'empêcher de dégager une petite mèche tombée devant son regard, jouant un instant avec sa texture souple avant de la replacer délicatement sur le côté. Et il rit doucement lorsque le corps contre lui laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement alors que ses doigts s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps dans sa chevelure.

  Il observa cette peau légèrement dorée, ses muscles parfaits qui jouaient à chaque mouvement. 

  Un corps de soldat. 

  Il était difficile de juger sa taille, peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, quatre-vingt dix, parfaitement équilibré, musclé mais non massif et dégageant, sans aucun doute possible, cette chaleur qui embrumait son esprit.

  Le bras entourant sa taille se resserra soudain et il rougit en réalisant pour la première fois le tableau qu'ils formaient ainsi. Il voulut alors se dégager, mais ne put lutter contre cette étreinte qui le maintenait fermement. En temps normal, il aurait peut-être eu ses chances, mais dans son état, aussi faible qu'un chaton, il fut même incapable de s'échapper d'un millimètre.

  Il se racla légèrement la gorge, avalant péniblement sa salive et poussa presque un soupir de soulagement en voyant deux iris clairs et ensommeillés s'ouvrir légèrement. Ceux-ci se refermèrent presque aussitôt pour battre plusieurs fois, chassant les limbes qui les envahissaient et l'homme baya un long moment avant de se redresser, frottant ses yeux comme un petit enfant.

  Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la vision adorable, surtout avec sa chevelure ébouriffée. Mais également étrangement vulnérable.

 L'homme baya à nouveau, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour leur redonner un temps soit peu d'ordre et le regarda enfin.

  Le sourire qui illumina alors ses traits bloqua sa respiration dans sa poitrine. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle vision possible. Une douceur mêlée d'un tel plaisir et d'une telle joie qu'elle sembla à elle seule donner toute sa lumière au refuge. 

  Il aurait pu facilement se réveiller tous les matins accompagné de ce sourire.

  Conscient soudain de ses pensées, il se donna une grande claque mentale et se sentit rougir comme un collégien. Mais, soit son sauveur sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir, soit il mit sa réaction sur le compte de la fièvre, car son expression ne se fana pas et il lui demanda :

  _ Alors, enfin réveillé ?

  Il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une question, mais il hocha néanmoins la tête, ne croyant pas encore suffisamment en la stabilité de sa voix pour répondre autrement.

  _ Bien.

  Une main vint aussitôt effleurer son front, le faisant légèrement sursauter, mais elle disparut bien rapidement, laissant fleurir en lui un vide qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer.

  _ La fièvre est presque tombée, reprit son compagnon. Tant mieux. J'ai cru un temps que rien ne pourrait la briser.   

  Son soulagement était sincère, lui arrachant presque un sourire et pour la première fois peut-être, il s'inquiéta du temps passé.

  _ Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il, heureux de ne pas s'entendre balbutier.

  Quel soldat il faisait ! 

  Et il n'était pas sûr que sa récente fièvre pouvait tout excuser.

  _ Cela va faire bientôt trois jours. Ta température a seulement commencé à chuter en début de journée.

  Trois jours ?

  Il regarda soudain plus attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face, ses traits tirés, les cernes parfaitement visiblement désormais sous ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le veiller.

  _ Merci. Murmura-t-il doucement.

  Qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ?

  Il fut pourtant récompenser d'un nouveau sourire.

  _ Ce n'est rien. 

  Il aurait voulu protester, lui prouver sa gratitude, mais il n'en avait déjà plus la force. 

  Hyne qu'il était fatigué ! 

  Ces quelques minutes semblaient l'avoir vidé et déjà son regard se refermait sur les contours de morphée.

  Il sentit son sauveur s'étendre à nouveau à ses côtés et n'hésiter qu'un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il accueillit avec bonheur cette chaleur protectrice et se pelotonna à lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

  Il devait être plus faible qu'il ne le pensait. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait agit ainsi. Mais ce geste semblait tellement naturel désormais.

  Une main glissa dans ses cheveux, caressant leurs longues mèches et il se sentit presque ronronner de plaisir.

  Oui, la fièvre l'avait adoucit. Il se sentait à peine adulte dans ce cocon protecteur et très éloigné de ses presque trente ans. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance à cet instant.

  _ Shhhh. Souffla doucement la voix près de lui. Dors. Dors… Par la même, je me nomme Decan.

  _ Laguna, s'entendit-il répondre avant de se laisser engouffrer par un sommeil sans rêve.

  Il ne perçut jamais l'écho de son nom rouler doucement dans les profondeurs de la grotte.

***

  Il se lécha involontairement les babines au fumet qui s'échappait doucement du récipient placé au-dessus du feu. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais respirer arôme plus délicat et son ventre approuva avec vigueur, laissant échapper un grognement explicite. Cet appel attira l'attention de son compagnon qui le dévisagea un long moment avant de grimacer et les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux

  Il s'était réveillé une demi-heure plus tôt, pour trouver Decan aux « fourneaux », mijotant au-dessus d'un feu revigoré quelques tambouilles indescriptibles, mais qui suffirent à rappeler à son corps qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis trop longtemps.

  Le blond s'était immédiatement porté à ses côtés et sans un mot, l'avait aidé à s'habiller et à se relever pour le placer près du feu, ignorant ses murmures de protestations et les quelques jurons à l'adresse de ses muscles courbatus.

  Presque quatre jour d'une fièvre continue et de l'eau pour toute nourriture avaient sérieusement entamé sa constitution. Il avait perdu plusieurs kilos, ébranlant sa stature déjà mince et lui ôtant toute énergie. 

  Il n'avait de fait plus d'autre choix que de s'appuyer sur Decan pour le moindre besoin, même le plus intime. Une vie au sein de l'armée l'avait heureusement immunisé contre bien des choses et bien que sa fierté en ait souffert, il avait passé bon an, mal an le cape de la toilette et des besoins naturels.

  Désormais emmitouflé dans une couverture et une tasse fumante de thé à la main qu'il sirotait doucement, il pouvait savourer la proximité du feu, attendant un repas prometteur dont les senteurs le torturaient déjà.

  Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi affamé.

  De sa place et malgré les feuillages qui couvraient en partie l'entrée, il pouvait voir la neige tombée encore dru, poussée par un vent renforcé et ses longues plaintes. La tempête ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Elle semblait même avoir gagnée en importance et il pouvait sentir parfois sa morsure glacée effleurer ses chairs quand un souffle un peu plus fort forçait le passage jusqu'au feu, le faisant vaciller.

  Son attention fut soudain détournée par une main discrète volant sa tasse pour y mettre à la place un plat chaud et odorant. Il regarda quelques instants, surpris, cette écuelle à peine à moitié remplie avant de jeter un œil à celle bien garnie de son compagnon et lui lancer un regard torve.

  Ce dernier éclata de rire à son expression blessée avant de s'expliquer.

  _ Tu n'as rien mangé depuis plus de trois jours Laguna. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ton estomac en supportera autant.

  Il ne sut pas ce qui l'étonna le plus. La soudaine rougeur de ses joues pour ne pas y avoir pensé ou entendre son nom prononcé avec une telle simplicité, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Le tutoiement à lui seul, venu naturellement, était déjà surprenant.

  Il bougonna une réplique incompréhensive, même à ses oreilles, suivi d'un bref merci, avant de saisir la cuillère qui lui était tendue et attaquer son plat.

  Decan, assis à un mètre de lui, le regarda encore quelques instants avant d'en faire autant et ils tombèrent dans un silence amical, dévorant avec avidité une nourriture finalement peu alléchante d'aspect.

  Elle lui rappelait étrangement celle de l'armée.

  Laguna dut cependant rapidement s'avouer vaincu et concéder une bien maigre victoire à son compagnon. Il put à peine manger la moitié de sa portion et même alors, les protestations de son estomac se firent amèrement ressentir.

  Il fut pourtant gré à ce dernier de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

  Il reposa doucement son écuelle, se frotta un instant le ventre pour aider les crampes qui le contractaient déjà et ravala un bâillement. Il n'était plus question de se laisser aller au sommeil. Il n'avait déjà que trop dormi.

  Au lieu de quoi, il se concentra sur Decan, chaque mouvement, chaque posture. Ses gestes avaient la grâce naturelle des félins, fluides et précis, tous effectués dans un gain de temps et d'énergie. Il semblait focalisé sur son seul repas, détendu, et pourtant, il pouvait deviner ses sens aux aguets, ses muscles bandés et ses réflexes aiguisés, prêts à réagir au moindre danger.

  Un bien étrange démon sous un sourire d'ange.

  Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette fausse décontraction. Il se savait tout autant observer, examiner et cataloguer que Decan ne l'était, et pourtant, il n'aurait jamais pu le prouver. 

  Il était bon. 

  Trop bon.

  _ Quelle armée ? Finit-il par demander avec nonchalance, alors que ce dernier raclait les quelques miettes de son repas.

  Decan ne releva pas la tête et se contenta d'un petit sourire amusé, avalant encore une cuillérée avant de reposer son plat. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche, but une gorgée d'eau et ôta finalement la marmite du feu pour couvrir les restes et les conserver en vu d'un autre repas. Puis, il se saisit des deux écuelles et couverts pour rapidement les nettoyer et une fois essuyés, les rangea dans un petit sac à l'abri du feu. Il reprit alors sa place, s'étira un long moment et baya tout son soul, avant de le regarder enfin.

  Laguna ne put réprimer un petit gloussement amusé à son manège et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent alors, bataillant de détermination. D'égal à égal.

  Decan céda pourtant le premier, maugréant contre certains regards de chiens battus qui ne devraient pas avoir le droit d'exister et poussa un faux soupir exaspéré.

  _ Galbadia, concéda-t-il enfin. Dixième régiment.

  _ Vingt-troisième, contra Laguna.

  Son compagnon fronça aussitôt les sourcils et le nez, comme s'il venait de croquer dans un fruit trop amer, et émit un petit « hurk » explicite.

  _ Dorgan, souffla-t-il peiné. Il y en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de chance.

  _ Il n'est pas si terrible qu'on le prétend lorsqu'on le connaît un peu mieux, rit de bon cœur Laguna à la seule pensée de son colonel. Il suffit juste de savoir le prendre.

  Un éclair de réalisation sembla alors traverser le blond qui demanda d'un ton malicieux :

  _ Laguna, hein ?

  _ Le seul et l'unique.

  _ J'aurais du m'en douter, grimaça Decan. Hyne seul sait si je serrais récompensé ou exécuté pour t'avoir sauvé.

  _ Eh ! 

  _ Laisse-moi deviner. Toi et tes compagnons n'êtes pas aussi terribles qu'on le prétend, une fois que l'on vous connaît ?

  Laguna lui dédia sa plus belle moue boudeuse avant de lui tirer la langue d'une manière toute enfantine qui le fit éclater de rire.

  Loire ne pouvait cependant nier la vérité derrière ces paroles. Leur réputation n'était pas volée. Lui, Kyros et Ward étaient probablement les trois plus grandes têtes brûlées de toute l'armée. Et si ce n'avaient été leurs références exemplaires au combat, ils auraient probablement déjà été renvoyés depuis longtemps pour insubordination et manquement au règlement. Bien entendu, il était le pire des trois et seul le calme naturel de ses deux amis avait su quelque peu brider son enthousiasme au cours des années.

  Il se demandait parfois comment deux si stoïques compagnons avaient pu s'acoquiner avec lui, mais il en rendait grâce à Hyne chaque jour de sa vie.

  _ Alors, que faisais-tu si loin de Galbadia, Laguna ? Je croyais que seul le dixième et seizième régiment devaient monter au front.

  Le soldat en lui retrouva son sérieux et il soupira lourdement.

  _ La situation s'est rapidement dégradée à la frontière Nord. Plusieurs villages ont été ravagés, hommes, femmes, enfants, massacrés. Un véritable carnage. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle barbarie, et ce n'était que des photos. Dix autres unités, dont la mienne, devaient monter en renfort pour aider les bourgades encore sauves.

  Decan l'observa un long moment, pesant ses paroles, avant de détourner son attention, pensif et le regard perdu, indéfinissable. Presque inquiet.

  _ Dix ? Demanda-t-il finalement

  _ Aux dernières nouvelles. Je faisais parti de l'un des derniers convois et au vu de l'activité presque frénétique qui régnait encore sur la base à mon départ, je ne pense pas qu'ils en soient restés là.

  Son compagnon hocha simplement la tête, visiblement contrarié par cette nouvelle et il fut tenter de lui en demander la raison, mais Decan ne lui en laissa pas le temps et reprit aussitôt, une pointe de sourire dans la voix :

  _ Cela n'explique pas ce que tu fais ici. La frontière est à plusieurs milles, te serais-tu perdu ?

  _ Si seulement, répondit gravement Laguna. Mon… notre vaisseau a explosé au-dessus de la forêt.

  Et à ces mots, revinrent en mémoire les dernières minutes du drame

  Les regards terrifiés.

  Le feu.

  Le sang.

  Il serra le poing et laissa échapper un tremblement.

  _ Je suis le seul survivant.

  Il leva son regard en sentant la main de Decan sur son épaule et se perdit un instant dans ses mers azurs et peinées.

  _ Je suis désolé, souffla doucement ce dernier. Tes compagnons… ?

  _ N'étaient pas avec moi.

  Decan resserra légèrement son étreinte avant de prendre place à ses côtés, étrangement rassurés par ses paroles, et Laguna le dévisagea un long moment, troublé de son comportement. 

  Son regard, désormais perdu dans les flammes du foyer, comme hypnotisé par leurs danses ensorcelantes, lui paraissait si lointain soudain. Perdu à des milliers de kilomètres. Et si triste. Il pouvait presque sentir sa souffrance, la voir irradier ses pupilles, leur offrant une tonalité grise de pluie et de vent.

  Il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et chasser cette douleur, mais elle se fana presque aussitôt, remplacer par une petite étincelle amusée lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau. Sa posture pourtant demeura vulnérable. Deux jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et encerclées de ses bras, la joue posée sur ses genoux.

  _ Si je comprends bien, dit-il, je suis coincé avec toi. Aucune chance de renfort ?

  _ Huhu.

  _ Misère.

  _ Merci.

  _ Mais de rien.

  _ Pire que moi.

  _ Impossible.

  _ Huhu.

  _ Tu te répètes !

  Faussement exaspéré, Laguna lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête, ébouriffant sa chevelure déjà désordonnée.

  _ Tu te rends compte que nous avons l'air de des grands enfants ? Lui signala-t-il d'un ton trop sérieux pour être honnête.

  Cette fois, ce fut Decan qui lui tira la langue.

  _ Wouaaa, spolier de fun!

  _ Huhu. Réaliste.

  _ C'est tout comme.

  _ Si tu le dis.

  _ J'abandonne.

  _ A la bonne heure.

  _ Et ne sourit pas béatement ! 

  Bon perdant, Decan éclata de rire avec Laguna et il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leur calme.

  _ Mon dieu, soupira finalement Loire. Si Kyros nous voyait, il serait terrifié.

  _ A ce point ?

  _ Il grogne assez souvent contre ma bonne humeur. Il m'a même déjà menacé à deux ou trois reprises de m'enfermer.

  _ Sage homme.

  _ Oui… EH ! 

  _ Je rigole, je rigole ! 

  _ Grumph ! 

  _ Mais c'est qu'il est mignon quand il boude.

  _ Double grumph.

  Le silence tomba à nouveau, agréable, et ils se laissèrent un moment bercer par la douce chaleur du feu.

  Ce fut Laguna qui brisa le premier le calme qui les enveloppait.

  _ Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais ici. La frontière est à plusieurs milles, te serais-tu perdu ? Demanda-t-il, mimant son compagnon.

  _ Ahah ! Très marrant Laguna.

  _ Je sais. Non sérieusement, comment t'es-tu retrouver dans cette forêt ?

  Decan ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, soudain trop sérieux et hésita un long moment avant de lui répondre, et il eut l'obscur sentiment que son explication n'était pas celle qu'il aurait souhaité lui donner.

  _ Je suis ici en reconnaissance, dit-il finalement. Le haut commandement désirait s'assurer que cette forêt constituerait une bonne position de repli en cas de nécessité. Je devais m'assurer que les bois étaient praticables et facilement défendables, sans être trop exposés.

  _ Et ?

  _ C'est le cas.

  Laguna hocha simplement la tête, incapable de se départir du poids qui pesait désormais sur son estomac sans savoir s'il venait du ton froid et détaché de Decan ou de son regard qui semblait désormais l'éviter.

  Ce dernier finit par se lever, époussetant quelques poussières invisibles sur son manteau et, toujours sans un regard dans sa direction, s'éloigna vers l'entrée. Il ne stoppa qu'une fois la mince barrière ôtée, une main posée que le mur de pierre pour si appuyer.

  _ Nous n'avons plus de bois. Je vais en chercher.

  Et il disparut dans le blizzard, laissant un vent glacial faire écho de ses paroles sur les parois de la grotte.

***

  _ Deux paires.

  _ Un full.

  _ Encore ! 

  _ Eheh ! 

  _ Grrrrrrr.

  _ Fais pas la tête.

  Soupir désespéré.

  _ Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques. Quinze jeux d'affilés et pas un seul gagné, je commence à désespérer.

  _ Tout est dans le coup de main.

  _ Hu ?

  _ Je te montrerais

  _ J'y compte bien ! J'aimerais arrêter de me faire plumer. A ce train là, toute ma solde va y passer ! 

  _ Hum… Disons que je te laisse la vaisselle et nous sommes quittes.

  _ Huhu, je ne suis pas sûr d'y gagner.

  Laguna éclata de rire à cette remarque et ramassa rapidement les cartes pour les battre avec habileté.

  Suite à leur discussion, deux jours auparavant, ils avaient peiné à retrouver le confort qui les avait enveloppés dès le début. Il semblait toujours exister entre eux des temps morts, une certaine gêne, surtout de la part de Decan. Son regard était si lourd de non-dit, de désespoir et de crainte parfois, que Laguna ne savait plus comme réagir. Le poussé ne semblait pas une solution et le silence qui s'installait alors, était à peine supportable. Pourtant, de petites remarques anodines en crises de fou rire, ils avaient progressivement retissé l'amitié qui les avait étrangement liés.

  Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix. La tempête s'était encore intensifiée et la caverne n'était pas assez grande pour leur permettre de rester séparés. Impossible de s'éviter. 

  Ils ne l'auraient de toute façon pas souhaité. Malgré le secret qui se dressait désormais entre eux, ils étaient bien trop confortable l'un dans l'autre pour le laisser tout gâcher.

  Laguna avait donc accepté son silence et Decan enfoui peu à peu ses sentiments.

  Ce dernier laissa d'ailleurs échapper un soupir misérable et s'étira comme un chat avant de poser une main sur le bras de Laguna qui s'apprêtait à distribuer une nouvelle donne et se lever.

  _ Assez pour moi, dit-il dans un sourire. La vaisselle est déjà amplement suffisante, je ne veux pas non plus devoir faire tous les repas.

  _ Couard ! 

  _ Non, avisé. Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air septique ! 

  _ Moi ??? Jamais ! 

  _ Hyne me protège. Je commence seulement à comprendre comment vous avez pu faire craquer trois colonels et un général.

  _ Craquer... craquer... le mot est un peu fort.

  _ L'un d'eux est toujours en dépression et deux autres en retraite anticipée. Quant au dernier, j'ai entendu dire que le seul fait de prononcer votre nom suffit à le faire sauter au plafond.

  _ Rumeurs, rumeurs.

  _ Hu ?

  _ Qui est septique maintenant ?

  _ Laguna…

  Air innocent et cils papillonnant.

  _ Oui ?

  _ J'abandonne.

  Loire sortit aussitôt de sa poche un petit carnet et un stylo pour inscrire une croix dans une colonne à son nom.

  _ Dix-sept à huit.

  Decan en resta bouche-bée.

  _ Ne… ne me dit pas que… Non, non, je ne veux même pas savoir. L'ignorance est parfois mère de toutes les vertus.

  _ Si tu le dis.

  _ Je te hais.

  _ Moi aussi mamour.

  _ Impossible.

  Laguna éclata de rire et Decan se rassit en grommelant près du feu. Il glissa alors une main sous sa chemise pour en extraire une chaîne dont il se mit à faire jouer le pendant entre ses doigts et son compagnon le regarda faire, fasciné. 

  Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il usait de ce tic, mais jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais pu discerner avec exactitude l'anneau d'or fin qu'il caressait doucement. Et l'espace d'un instant, il se prit à désirer que se soit sa peau qu'il effleurait ainsi avec tendresse.

  A peine cette pensée formée, il la chassa aussitôt, secouant la tête pour éclaircire ses esprits. Il ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé cela. Le manque d'activité devait lui faire tourner la tête, c'était la seule explication. Il n'était pas attiré par les... hommes. Il ne l'avait jamais été, bon dieu ! Il n'avait rien contre ça, mais il n'était tout simplement pas... gay. Voilà c'était dit. Il n'était pas gay, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais. Hyne, si c'était le cas, il l'aurait su depuis longtemps. Une vie dans l'armée, entre les dortoirs et les douches, il y avait largement de quoi fantasmer si vous étiez une minimum tourné. Mais là non, rien. Jamais.

  Alors, pourquoi...

  Une réaction naturelle. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, une réaction naturelle. Ils étaient seuls, isolés, dépendant l'un de l'autre et Decan était plutôt beau garçon... mieux que ça en vérité...

  _Laguna, ne t'aventure pas sur cette voie ! _

  ... et bien sûr ils étaient déjà liés par une indiscutable amitié. Il s'agissait juste d'un besoin de réconfort, de chaleur humaine, rien d'autre.

  _Et s'il avait s'agit de Kyros ?_

  Il ne préféra pas explorer cette possibilité, terrorisé par les vérités qui pourraient en découlés. Au lieu de quoi, il se conforta dans l'idée qu'il s'agissait simplement du besoin d'une présence à ses côtés et se détendit peu à peu.

  Decan, qui semblait avoir sentit son inconfort, posa une main sur son bras, le faisant sursauter.

  _ Laguna ? Ca va ?

  _ Hum ? Ah, oui ! Juste perdu dans mes pensées.

  _ Ca m'en avait tout l'air effectivement. Besoin d'en parler.

  Il sentit aussitôt une vague de chaleur monter à ses joues et secoua la tête.

  _ Non, non, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment. Ce n'est rien. Juste quelques souvenirs difficiles. Rien d'inhabituel.

  Decan n'eut pas l'air convaincu, mais n'insista pas et Laguna en profita pour revenir sur un terrain plus sûr. Du moins, en apparence.

  _ Alors, dit-il en pointant son torse, qui t'a offert ce bijou.

  Son compagnon cessa un instant de caresser l'anneau et le tourna entre ses doigts pour mieux l'observer.

  _ Ma femme, dit-il enfin.

  Laguna ignora la soudaine douleur dans sa poitrine et lui sourit doucement.

  Bien sûr, c'était évident. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt! Il ne pouvait qu'être marié.

  _ Depuis longtemps ? S'entendit-il demander, heureux de ne pas sentir sa voix trembler.

  _ Presque six mois.

  Il y avait une telle mélancolie dans ces trois mots qu'il sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

  _ Decan ?

  Le blond soupira lourdement et se tourna finalement vers lui, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

  _ Il s'agit d'un mariage de circonstances. Jun... elle et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu meilleure amie. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le dixième des sottises que nous avons pu faire ensemble.

  Son sourire se fit plus franc et son regard devint distant, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

  _ Hyne seul sait combien nous avons pu faire tourner nos parents en bourrique, sans compter le voisinage. Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas pires garnements que nous. Mais le temps passe et la vie sépare parfois nos chemins. Vers l'âge de quinze ans, nous avons du déménager à l'autre bout de la ville. Une autre école, de nouveaux camarades, une nouvelle vie. Nous avons gardé contact, mais rien n'a plus jamais été comme avant. Elle a grandi, devenant une merveilleuse jeune femme et acquérant un doctorat en science politique, alors que moi, je zonais de bars en squats, rendant mes parents à moitié fou et allant à l'école une fois par semaine, les meilleurs mois. Lorsque mon père a craqué, je me suis retrouvé dans l'armée et c'est peut-être la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Quelques mois de plus et j'aurais probablement fini drogué à mendier un peu d'argent dans les caniveaux pour me payer une dose. Après ça, nous avons définitivement perdu contact. Nous avions à peine dix-huit ans. Je l'ai revu pour la première fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an lors d'une permission pour le décès de mon père. Ma mère avait du garder des relations avec sa famille car ils étaient tous présent à l'enterrement. Je me souviens que nous avons échangé quelques banalités dont je ne nous serais jamais cru capables. Mais peut-être était-ce les circonstances qui le voulaient. Je venais de perdre mon père, elle était dans une mauvaise période de sa vie, séparation, pression, stress. Je ne me rappelle même pas comment nous avons fini au lit. La minute d'avant nous parlions petits fours et pluie et celle d'après nous faisions l'amour dans la chambre d'ami. Il n'y a rien eu de passionnelle dans cet échange, rien de charnelle, juste le besoin de réconfort. Nous nous sommes revu régulièrement par la suite, d'abord pour renouer nos liens, puis par habitude. Et il y a huit mois environs, elle est tombée enceinte. Mais elle l'a découvert trop tard. L'avortement n'était plus possible et il était hors de questions de la laisser seule dans cette situation, alors nous nous sommes mariés.

  _ Et tu l'aimes ?

  _ Oui, comme une sœur ou comme une amie, mais certainement pas comme une amante. Je crois que ça été notre plus grosse erreur.

  Laguna posa une main sur sa nuque, massant doucement ses muscles tendus et Decan se mêla à son touché, approfondissant inconsciemment cette étreinte jusqu'à se détendre. Il ferma les yeux et sembla presque s'endormir.

  _ Ton enfant ? Demanda alors le soldat sans stopper son geste.

  _ Il naîtra dans un peu plus d'un mois.

  _ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais savoir Decan.

  _ Je sais.

  Un long silence passa entre eux, à peine parfois dérangé par une bourrasque plus forte venant agiter les branchages couvrant l'entrée.

  Finalement, Decan se laissa aller contre le mur et Laguna baissa le bras, lui rendant sa liberté.

  _ Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je n'ai jamais même réfléchi à la possibilité d'être père et soudain je n'ai plus le choix. Elle ne m'aime pas Laguna, pas comme ça et moi non plus. Quels piètres parents allons nous faire si nous ne sommes même pas capables de nous aimer !

  _ Mais, je croyais...

  _ Oui, je sais. Mais c'était avant que tout... tout ceci arrive. Bon dieu, il y a tellement de chose que tu ignores. De choses que je ne peux pas ignorer.

  _ Tu pourrais m'expliquer.

  _ Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

  Laguna détourna la tête, cachant l'expression blessée que cette phrase avait éveillée. C'était ridicule, ils se connaissaient à peine, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

  _ Parfois, je hais cet enfant pour ce qu'il nous fait. L'entendit-il soudain murmurer. Sans lui...

  Quelque chose craqua dans son esprit.

  _ La ferme ! Grinça-t-il furieusement. LA FERME ! 

  Decan sursauta et il fut soudain remis sur pied par un Laguna fou de colère et violemment plaqué à plusieurs reprises contre la roche.

  _ La ferme ! Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as ! Tu ne sais pas la putain de chance que tu as ! Des centaines de gens tueraient pour avoir la possibilité de concevoir un enfant. Comment peux-tu haïr ta propre chaire et ton propre sang ? Comment ? Il n'est même pas encore né ! Comment peux-tu haïr cet être innocent ?

  Decan se dégagea soudain de sa poigne et le repoussa sans ménagement.

  _ Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Laguna ! Tu ne sais rien ! 

  Ce dernier eut un reniflement dégoûté et serra le poing à s'en faire blanchit les jointures avant de reculer d'un pas pour ne pas le frapper.

  _ Oh, si je peux comprendre. Je ne comprends que trop bien. Julia... j'ai déjà perdu un enfant. Je sais ce que ça fait. Cette douleur, je la connais et je ne la souhaiterai à personne. Personne ! Tu ne connais pas ta chance.

  Toute colère sembla abandonner Decan, qui se laissa aller en arrière, un bras serré autour de son torse, le regard tourné et perdu au sol.

  _ Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il enfin. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

  Laguna soupira, laissant sa fureur refluer à ses paroles déchirées et s'avança jusqu'à effleurer sa joue d'une main.

  _ Alors aide-moi. Aide-moi à comprendre.

  Decan flancha sous cette caresse et secoua la tête avant de se dégager. Il leva rapidement son regard pour croiser le sien, puis se détourna et sans réfléchir s'enfuit, accompagné de quatre mots.

  _ Je ne peux pas.

  Laguna ne l'arrêta pas. Au lieu de quoi, il se frappa le front contre le mur et murmura : 

  _ Quel con ! 

***

  Il était comme un lion en cage, passant et repassant sans cesse sur ses pas, prenant parfois le temps de raviver le feu de quelques branchages, mais le plus souvent se contentant de ses aller-retour pressant.

  S'il en jugeait par la lumière déclinante, Decan était parti depuis plus de trois heures maintenant et la neige n'avait cessé de tomber plus dru depuis lors. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de discerner la forêt à travers cette cascade opaque et son anxiété ne faisait que grandir à chaque minute qui passait.

  Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il le presse dans ses retranchements ? Il avait senti, depuis le début, il savait que ce n'était pas une solution. Mais l'entendre ainsi parler de son enfant… 

  Hyne ! 

  Il croyait pourtant la plaie refermer maintenant. Cela ferait bientôt presque deux ans. Cependant, il ne pouvait oublier la joie qu'il avait éprouvé à l'idée d'être père, ni la douleur monstrueuse qui avait déchiré ses entrailles lorsque les médecins lui avait annoncé que Julia avait perdu l'enfant. Un accident, comme il peut en arriver tous les jours. Mais son univers s'était écroulé à cet instant précis et il n'avait pas cru alors qu'il pourrait se relever. 

  Il avait eu tord. 

  Il était parvenu à refouler un peu de cette souffrance grâce au soutient Kyros et Ward et c'est ce qu'il lui avait fait perdre Julia. Elle n'avait pas accepté qu'il puisse aller de l'avant alors qu'elle ne pouvait se remettre et l'avait accusé de bien de mots dont le moindre était probablement de n'avoir jamais voulu cet enfant.

  Il avait bien tenté de lui expliquer combien sa perte avait créé un vide en lui. Un vide qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour comblé. Mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter et son départ avait creusé une nouvelle plaie avec laquelle il avait fallu apprendre à vivre. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais combien il avait pu l'aimer.

  Et aujourd'hui, il avait laissé cette douleur confinée depuis trop longtemps exploser.

  Il avait eu tord. Il n'avait pas à juger Decan, en cela il avait raison. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, sinon les quelques brides qu'il avait accepté de lui dévoiler, ne connaissait rien des démons contre lesquels il semblait lutter. Il avait seulement voulu lui faire comprendre, lui montrer quel don précieux sa femme allait lui offrir. 

  Oh oui, il avait eu tord et il commençait tout juste à réaliser à quel point.

  Sa fuite avait ouvert une brèche en lui, son absence pesait presque aussi lourd que le départ de Julia sur son esprit.

  Il ne pouvait pas…

  Son poing frappa le mur, faisant écho de sa colère, de son désespoir et il réprima avec difficulté un grognement.

  Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'entrée, espérant contre toute raison le voir franchir son seuil et prit enfin une décision. Ramassant rapidement son trench-coat, il le passa, enfilant ses gants, resserrant ses bottes et sécurisant à sa ceinture un long poignard que son compagnon lui avait offert par sécurité. Il saisit également un pan de tissu pour s'en faire un bandeau et protéger son visage, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes et noua ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval solide. Il fut tenté de prendre un sac, mais ne pouvait se permettre de s'encombrer d'avantage et après une dernière vérification, sortit enfin de la grotte.

  Il n'avait pas réalisé combien le vent soufflait avant de le sentir fouetter son visage. Sa sonorité stridente s'était peu à peu fondu dans son esprit, jusqu'à lui faire oublier la force de son tourment. 

  Il recula presque sous son assaut, souvenir douloureux dans temps trop proche où il avait du affronter sa furie, mais avança néanmoins, atteignant rapidement les premiers arbres qui le mirent à couvert pour un temps. Il sortit alors son poignard et marqua le plus proche d'un signe évident. Il espérait ainsi qu'en traçant son chemin, il pourrait le retrouver avec plus de facilité.

  Mais ce n'était plus tellement les éléments que le temps qui jouait désormais en sa défaveur. La journée était déjà bien entamée et il ne devait pas lui rester plus d'une heure avant que les premiers voiles nocturnes ne couvrent la forêt. 

  Il lui faudrait être revenu d'ici là.

  Mais il doutait que ce soit le cas si par malheur, il était seul.

  Il ne sut pas combien de temps il affronta le tempête, mais il lui parut trop long. Et à chaque arbre qu'il marquait, à chaque pas qu'il extirpait difficilement du manteau neigeux, c'est un peu plus de ses précieuses secondes qu'il perdait. 

  Son regard scrutait de droite à gauche chaque ombre, chaque silhouette avec un chaque fois un espoir qui se fanait trop vite.

   Il devait avoir à peine parcouru plus de deux cent mètres lorsqu'il aperçut soudain une forme au sol. Il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarquée, au trois-quarts recouverte de neige, si ce n'avait été cette couleur de blé mûr qui semblait miroiter comme un soleil.

  Son cœur sembla manquer un battement à ce spectacle funeste et il fallut quelques secondes à ses jambes pour lui obéir à nouveau et s'élancer dans sa direction.

  Il ne perdit pas un instant à savoir s'il était vivant. A peine dégagé, il souleva son corps étonnamment léger et le plaça sur son épaule pour repartir sur ses traces, suivant le plus longtemps possible ses empreintes dans le sol, avant de chercher du regard les marques sur les troncs, quand ces premières vinrent à disparaître.

  La nuit était déjà presque tombée lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la caverne. Le foyer consumait ses dernières flammes et il tremblait de froid.

  Il déposa son précieux fardeau près du feu, qu'il raviva rapidement jusqu'à le faire brûler avec force, et ôta son manteau avant de s'occuper de Decan.

  Ce dernier était trempé, non pas par la neige, mais par quelque eau vaseuse qui s'échappa de ses bottes lorsqu'il les lui ôta des pieds. Il s'empressa de le débarrasser de ses habits, déchirant presque les tissus gorgés dans son empressement et ignora la nausée qui lui serra l'estomac à la vue de sa peau trop pâle et glacée. 

  Il prit cependant le temps de poser une main sur son torse, soulager de le sentir se soulever, lui apportant l'assurance que ce n'était pas un cadavre qu'il avait ramené.

  Il était vivant.

  Une fois complètement nu, il le roula en toute hâte dans une couverte, frottant chaque partie de son corps et particulièrement ses extrémités d'un bleu inquiétant. Il sécha ses cheveux et son visage, s'assurant avec régularité que ses lèvres cendres laissait toujours échapper un souffle, même léger, et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand les premiers frissons vinrent à l'ébranler.

  Son corps était décidé à se battre.

  Il poursuivit alors son traitement, jusqu'à sentir enfin la chaleur regagner quelque peu ses membres et sa peau retrouver une légère coloration rosée. 

  Sachant qu'il fallait le réchauffer lentement, mais que le feu n'y suffirait pas à lui seul, il ôta ses derniers vêtements et se glissa à ses côtés, miroir ce qui avait du se dérouler quelques jours plus tôt. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras, couvrant presque tout son corps et plaça sa tête au creux de sa poitrine pour créer un cocon de chaleur protecteur. Il ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux, traça un instant les courbes d'un visage et tira la couverture sur eux. 

  Finalement, après un long moment, épuisée par trop d'émotions et d'efforts, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

***

   Lorsqu'il s'éveilla bien plus tard, deux perles azurs le fixaient avec intensité, son corps complètement mêlé au sien et leurs visages à quelques centimètres à peine. Un souffle léger et chaud venait caresser sa peau, le faisant frémir doucement et il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se soulever avec régularité, effleurant la sienne. 

  Inconsciemment, il dégagea de son regard deux mèches dorées, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur sa joue pour goûter la chaleur qui jouait sous ses doigts. 

  Un long murmure se fit entendre, presque un ronronnement et il sourit avec tendresse lorsqu'il le sentit se pencher légèrement pour accentuer cette caresse.

  Decan ferma les yeux, soupira de contentement et laissa échapper un souffle qu'il perçut à peine.

  Un remerciement.

  Il hocha la tête, laissant sa main gagner la base de sa nuque et caressa lentement le fin duvet blond qui la couvrait. 

  _ Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en retour.

  Le regard cérulé s'ouvrit aussitôt et deux doigts vinrent se poser sur ses lèvres pour les sceller avec une douceur extrême. Ils s'attardèrent un instant, découvrant leurs reliefs, hésitant et presque timide, pour mourir sur sa peau et se retirer en silence.

  Il ne sut jamais qui se pencha le premier, mais il n'y eut bientôt plus un espace entre eux sinon deux lèvres fermes dévorant les contours de sa bouche. Et il ne lui fallut qu'un bref instant pour comprendre qu'il rendait cette étreinte avec autant de ferveur que son compagnon, suçant, goûtant, explorant avec voracité.   

  Son ardeur dans ce baiser le terrorisa tout autant qu'elle l'excita, faisant grandir en lui un désir né de l'envie, de la curiosité et de la peur. L'envie d'un corps et d'une âme qu'il avait appris à admirer. La curiosité d'un plaisir inconnu qui semblait enflammer chaque portion de son être. Et la peur d'un désir qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois, une attirance souvent jugée contre nature, mais qui semblait tellement vrai à ce moment-là. Le fruit défendu.

  Un feu brûlant semblait les consumer, les attirant l'un à l'autre et ils avaient à peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres et découvrir un peu plus ces territoires inconnus. Langues se mêlant et se démêlant, caressant et bataillant d'ivresse. Saveur légèrement sucrée ou acide d'un palet. Douceur d'une chaire pleine et offerte.

  Et il se retrouva bientôt au-dessus de Decan, leurs corps se frôlant, se découvrant, doigts et lèvres parcourant une peau frémissante. 

  Il bascula la tête sur le côté lorsque son compagnon abandonna sa bouche pour explorer son menton et son cou, traçant doucement la ligne de sa jugulaire pour en savourer le battement régulier, et gémit lorsque ses mains effleurèrent sa poitrine pour dessiner lentement ses contours et jouer de sa sensibilité. Une langue vint en embrasser la peau lisse et claire et il pencha la tête en arrière, exhalant un souffle lourd et saccadé, lorsqu'elle s'attarda sur ses extrémités pour les dévorer longuement. 

  Puis, il les abandonna pour parcourir lentement son torse jusqu'au ventre, titillant avec malice ses muscles tremblants et lui arrachant de longs frémissements.

  Decan se redressa alors doucement, le faisant s'étendre sur son dos et il fut incapable de lui résister, perdu dans ce plaisir nouveau. Il eut tout juste assez de contrôle sur ses émotions pour lui retourner certaines de ses faveurs et se figea lorsqu'une main passa soudain la barrière de son bas ventre.

  _ Decan, s'entendit-il murmurer, presque terrifié.

  Ce dernier releva la tête et le regarda un long moment avant de remonter jusqu'à lui, piquant rapidement le bout de ses lèvres.

  _ Shhhh, souffla-t-il en avant d'embrasser doucement son oreille et son cou, touchant à peine sa peau. Fais-moi confiance.

  Il hocha à peine la tête et ferma les yeux lorsqu'une main se referma soudain sur le centre de son désir palpitant, le faisant gémir et se cabrer légèrement. 

  L'étreinte devint caresse et il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. 

  Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Decan l'effleurait à peine mais ce simple contact suffisait à le rendre à moitié fou.

  _ S'il te plait, s'entendit-il supplier.

  Son amant l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ouvrant sa bouche pour venir caresser sa langue et glissa son corps sur le sien, les frottant en va et vient. 

  Laguna sanglota presque à ce contact, chaire contre chaire et se mit lentement en mouvement, bougeant ses hanches en rythme pour approfondire cet échange et augmenter peu à peu son plaisir. 

  Il sentit Decan se tendre au-dessus de lui, son souffle se faire rauque et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le laissant tout juste reprendre un souffle avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres.

  Leur danse s'accéléra, leur corps glissant plus facilement l'un sur l'autre alors qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait peu à peu leur peau et Laguna atteint bientôt le bout de son endurance. Il sentit ses muscles se contracter, les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et poussa un cri lorsqu'il se libéra enfin, s'épanchant entre leurs deux ventres.

  Il retomba alors sur le sol de pierre froide, le corps parcouru de légers spasmes et envahi d'un engourdissement tel qu'il n'en avait jamais connu, une sensation de bien être étourdissante, mêlée des réminiscences de son orgasme qui semblait encore électriser son corps.

  Il sentit à peine Decan se laisser tomber sur le côté, le regard brûlant d'un désir encore inassouvi avant qu'une main ne vienne jouer doucement dans ses mèches emmêlées. Il tourna la tête vers lui et fut presque choqué du sourire de contentement qui illuminait ses traits, comme si son simple plaisir suffisait à contenter le sien. 

  Il n'hésita qu'un instant alors avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser et venir l'effleurer d'une main hésitante. 

  Decan la saisit avec douceur, calmant par ce simple contact ses tremblements, et avec tendresse, le guida dans sa découverte. Il abandonna ses lèvres, les suçant une dernières fois avant de les remplacer par deux doigts que Laguna embrassa d'abord timidement avant de les laisser parcourir sa bouche.

  Il ne prit pas conscience de l'instant où son compagnon délaissa gentiment sa main pour venir caresser sa peau, perdu dans son exploration et le désir de lui rendre chaque sensation qu'il avait pu lui faire ressentir. 

  Le sourire qui étira ses traits lorsqu'il entendit Decan gémir pour la première fois, fut l'un des plus sincère de sa vie.

  Ce dernier reprit possession de sa bouche et il le laissa avec joie en explorer chaque aspect, goûtant son propre plaisir. Il ne sentit pas le premier doigt qui pénétra en lui, travaillant doucement ses muscles et faisant naître dans ses reins une chaleur qui n'attira pas tout de suite son attention. Le deuxième provoqua un léger inconfort qu'il s'empressa de chasser de son esprit, alors que le troisième lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

  Decan lui frotta doucement le dos, soufflant à son oreille des mots rassurants pour le détendre et continua à travailler ses chaires avec précaution, cherchant attentivement le centre qui lui ferait oublier toute souffrance. 

  Lorsqu'il l'effleura enfin, le corps de Laguna se contracta puissamment contre lui et laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Inconsciemment, il se mit à se mouvoir à sa rencontre, cherchant à chaque mouvement à lui faire toucher cette partie de son corps dont il avait ignoré jusqu'ici l'existence. Il put presque sentir son compagnon sourire contre lui et poussa un grognement lorsque ses doigts se retirèrent, le laissant terriblement vide et inassouvi.

  _ Decan ! Supplia-t-il.

  Ce dernier se contenta de l'embrasser avant de le glisser une nouvelle fois sur le dos et écarter doucement ses jambes. 

  Il sentit son souffle se bloquer lorsqu'il comprit enfin et ferma les yeux, soudain incertain. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se donner ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais même imaginé ces derniers instants possibles avant aujourd'hui.

  Decan dut sentir son trouble, car il caressa doucement sa joue, le forçant à le regarder et effleura ses lèvres lorsqu'il prononça dans un souffle à peine : 

  _ Je t'aime, Laguna.

  Et ce fut comme un poids ôté à son âme. Une phrase dont il avait attendu la sonorité. Son corps se détendit progressivement et il lui sourit, l'invitant de ce simple geste à continuer.

  Decan hocha à peine la tête et doucement, lentement pour ne pas le blesser, entra en lui.

  Laguna serra les dents lorsque la douleur menaça de lui faire verser des larmes et dut user chaque once de volonté pour ne pas lutter contre le corps qui l'envahissait. Il inspira une petite goulée d'air étranglée, força ses muscles à se relaxer et cria presque lorsqu'une vague de plaisir intense vint soudain se substituer à la douleur.

  Il sentit son désir fleurir à nouveau et passa bientôt ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant pour l'inciter à bouger, le rassurant d'un petit sourire, et l'accompagner dans chacun de ses mouvements. Ceux-ci furent d'abord lents, prudents, baignés d'intensité et de tendresse, mais bientôt les deux hommes se perdirent dans leur jouissance, accentuant leur geste, augmentant progressivement leur vitesse, à l'instar des mots et des cris qui les berçaient de plus en plus fréquemment.

  Decan roula soudain sur le dos, installant Laguna sur son torse, et plaça doucement ses mains sur ses hanches pour le guider à nouveau. Ce dernier prit alors appuis sur sa poitrine, rejetant sa chevelure en arrière et le suivit un certain temps avant d'accélérer lui-même l'allure. Il les perdit alors dans un océan de plaisir qui leur fit atteindre rapidement leur limite et vint le premier, contractant son corps autour de Decan qui le suivit presque aussitôt, criant son nom.

  Epuisé par son second orgasme en quelques minutes à peine, Laguna retomba, pantelant, sur la poitrine de son amant, plongeant son visage au creux de son cou pour sentir l'odeur diffuse et aphrodisiaque de musc et de sueur. Il se laissa doucement engouffré par la chaleur qui se diffusait en lui et bercer par les battements sonores de son cœur, et eut à peine conscience des deux bras fermes qui se refermèrent sur son dos. Puis, il se laissa porter par un sommeil profond et étrangement réconfortant.

***

  La lumière de ce début de matinée baignait la forêt d'une étrange lueur, reflet d'or et d'argent d'une mer de neige soudain submergée par le soleil. On pouvait entendre parfois résonner l'écho mat d'une branche cédant sous le poids de cette poudreuse ou le chant discret mais bien présent de quelques oiseaux rescapés de la tempête. 

  Déjà, le sol à l'orée de la clairière était marqué du pas discret de quelques animaux et il pouvait voir sur sa droite l'entrée encore obstruée mais bien visible d'un terrier. 

  Le temps avait à peine céder à sa colère, mais la vie reprenait déjà ses droits pour conquérir ce nouvel espace.

  Appuyé contre la pierre rêche de l'entrée, son corps nu à peine dissimulé sous une couverture, il observait en silence ce spectacle. Ses muscles étaient encore agréablement endoloris de la veille et sa peau empreinte d'une senteur indiscutable, mais son visage ne reflétait pas la sérénité qui semblait l'envelopper.

  Il s'était offert presque sans restreinte à un désir qui ne remettait pas seulement en cause sa sexualité, mais ce qu'il croyait également connaître de lui-même, chaque comportement, chaque décision et les raisons même de cet acte.

  Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, leur douceur, leurs courbes, leurs doigts souvent fins et habiles et leurs petits sourires aguicheurs ou timides. Il avait aimé explorer leur corps, les faire frissonner et les sentir se cambrer sous ses doigts. Il aimait leur humour, leur rire, leurs longues discussions légères ou sérieuses et l'inventivité parfois sans borne dont elles pouvaient faire preuve.

  Il en avait apprécié certaines plus que d'autres selon leurs traits de caractère et été tombé désespérément amoureux de l'une d'elle. Il n'y avait rien eu de faux dans ce sentiment, rien de masqué, aucune attente trompée ou déçue.

  Mais ce qu'il avait expérimenté la veille semblait amèrement remettre en cause ces instants.

  Il n'arrivait pas à fixer ses sentiments, les sensations qui l'enveloppaient encore, craignant plus que tout ce qu'ils pourraient détruire s'il osait seulement les nommer.

  Etait-ce l'affaire d'une nuit ou un feu qui avait toujours couvé ? Etait-ce simplement Decan ou une attirance qu'il s'était toujours forcée de réprimer ?

  Il ne savait pas et ces doutes le rendaient fou.

  Et il n'aurait pas le temps de les comprendre et les explorer. 

  Le soleil était levé et il lui faudrait bientôt partir, tenter de gagner la frontière, retrouver les troupes de Galbadia et ses deux compagnons, probablement mort d'inquiétudes.

  Retrouver sa vie.

  Une main fut soudain passée autour de sa taille et il s'appuya un long moment sur la poitrine solide qui enveloppait son dos, se laissant bercer par le spectacle d'une nature à peine éclose et repoussant peu à peu ces questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre. Puis, il se retourna pour faire face à Decan, lisant dans son regard les même doutes et la même appréhension, et une certaine tristesse aussi, sachant qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer. Il lui restait encore quelques arpents de forêt à explorer et cataloguer et aucun des deux hommes ne savaient encore s'il reverrait l'autre ou s'il en aurait seulement le désir. 

  La guerre pouvait tout bien les tuer d'ici là.

  Mais à cet instant, ces incertitudes semblaient sans importance et il laissa la couverture glisser doucement de ses épaules à ses pieds alors que Decan reprenait possession de sa bouche.

***

  **_Un mois plus tard_**

  La nuit laissait filtrer son air glacial entre les tentes qui se dressaient régulièrement sur une terre gelée, leurs piquets à peine plantés au sol tout juste suffisant pour affronter les vents qui balayaient la plaine.

  Son tour de garde venait tout juste de commencer, mais il pouvait déjà apercevoir parfois, à la faveur de l'obscurité, une petite pointe rougeoyante apparaître, rapidement accompagnée d'une légère odeur de tabac, alors que l'un des soldats en faction se permettait une pause pour éveiller quelque peu ses sens embrumés par le froid. 

  Certaines tentes étaient encore éclairées, laissant se découper à la lueur d'une lampe, des formes imprécises, parfois assises et jouant aux cartes ou au dès, le plus souvent allongées, un livre ou une lettre à la main. Il s'arrêtait alors pour suivre leurs longs mouvements, écoutant un rire ou le léger froufroutement d'une page tournée, comme assistant à un spectacle de marionnettes de papier. Puis, il reprenait son chemin de Garde, attentif au moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, caressant parfois la crosse de son arme ou frottant ses mains glacées.

  La guerre entre Dollet et Galbadia n'avait cessé de faire rage depuis son arrivé et chaque affrontement semblait plus violent et meurtrier que le précédent, laissant fleurir sur les champs de batailles des monceaux de cadavres qu'il était désormais impossible de dégager. Les plus récents pourrissaient depuis deux jours à peine, mais certains dataient déjà de plus de deux semaines et malgré le froid, une odeur infecte commençait à imprégner le camp.

  Son retour s'était fait dans un bain de sang. 

  Il était arrivé en plein affrontement, presque en zone ennemie, et s'était retrouvé immédiatement au cœur de la bataille. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de saisir une arme sur un cadavre à sa portée avant de tuer son premier adversaire et échapper de justesse à une lame qui visait les chaires de son cou. 

  Le reste s'était perdu dans la furie des combats. 

  Parades, attaques, légère douleur d'une balle effleurant son bras, éclaire brillant traçant une ligne de sang sur sa joue et des dizaines de corps tombant à ses pieds, certains morts, d'autres agonisants.

  Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait ainsi lutté avant que les cors de la retraite ne sonnent leur glas et que, peu à peu, la cacophonie des combats ne laisse place à un silence de mort, alors que les troupes se retiraient lentement. Cela lui avait paru des heures.

  Il se souvenait avoir remonter avec difficulté la plaine en direction de leur retranchement, suivant tout juste du regard quelques soldats aux couleurs de Galbadia, l'esprit engourdi par deux longues journées de marches et la soudaineté de l'affrontement. Il avait à peine réaliser avoir déambulé jusqu'à son régiment avant d'être soudain emprisonné dans une fervente étreinte, son corps compressé contre un torse de géant qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. 

  Kyros avait refusé de le lâcher un long moment probablement de peur qu'il ne disparaisse et il avait tout juste pu lui échapper avant d'être à nouveau engouffré par deux bras puissants appartenant à Ward cette fois. Les deux soldats s'étaient alors disputer le plaisir de le tenir, se le passant de l'un à l'autre comme une balle de ping-pong et posant des milliers de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas le temps de répondre.

  Deux mères poules en uniforme de soldat.

  Il en aurait presque ri si ce n'avait été la fatigue qui embrumait son esprit.

  La suite appartenait à l'histoire.

  Après avoir été couvé de près par ses compagnons, qui avaient enfin accepté de le laisser répondre à certaines de leurs questions, il avait été, bon an, mal an, accompagné jusqu'à leur tente où il avait dormi presque trente heures d'affilées. 

  Son réveil s'était vu accompagné d'une douche rapide et glacée et d'un petit déjeuner copieux suites aux regards consternés de ses deux amis face au poids qu'il avait perdu. Il avait ensuite reporté l'accident et les jours qui avaient suivi à son commandant, n'omettant que deux ou trois détails, comme une certaine nuit et s'était vu totalement gracié de tout blâme qui aurait pu être porté à son dossier.

  Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de Decan qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui sinon son numéro de régiment, mais son supérieur l'avait assuré qu'il serait facile à retrouver et remercier. Il s'était alors vu congédié sans plus tarder pour laisser place à une palette de généraux en uniforme venus discuter des dernières avancées et avait regagné sa tente avec un plaisir non feint. Il avait bien eu vent, un peu plus tard, que son sauveur avait été identifié, mais il n'avait rien su du déroulement de l'affaire par la suite et sa vie avait repris lentement son cours, entre gardes, affrontements et nuit sans sommeil à écouter les canons résonner avec le vent. 

  Une semaine plus tard, il s'était vu gracié de trois jours de permission pour vulgairement « se remettre de ses émotions » et était reparti pour Galbadia où il avait presque été accueilli en héros. 

  Si ce retour avait laissé une empreinte amère dans son esprit, il lui avait néanmoins permis de rencontrer enfin la jeune femme qui avait capturé son regard. Elle se nommait Raine et avait su adoucir ces quelques jours de sa gentillesse naturelle. Ils s'étaient alors quittés sur un baiser plein de promesses, même s'il n'avait pu apaiser certains de ses tourments, et les semaines qui avaient suivi, s'étaient vues accueillir chaque jour d'une nouvelle lettre de son écriture fine et franche auxquelles il avait répondu avec empressement. Ces dernières lui avaient d'ailleurs valu les taquineries paillardes de ses deux compagnons et un sourire timide de sa part. 

  Cependant aux confins des nuits, c'est un autre regard qui hantait ses rêves, d'autres lèvres qui le faisaient s'éveiller en sursaut, le cœur battant, les draps trempés et les reins parcourus d'une chaleur par trop familière. D'autres mains qu'il sentait encore courir sur sa peau.

  Il n'avait pas revu Decan depuis et ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou désappointé. Mais il remerciait un peu plus chaque jour le lot de combats et d'inquiétudes qui éloignaient, au moins pour un temps, cette bataille qui déchirait un peu plus son esprit. Une guerre dont il était le seul acteur. Une guerre dont il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir sortir vainqueur quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

  Et pendant ce temps, la vraie, celle qu'il voyait se jouer à chaque seconde devant ses yeux, menaçait de tournée en leur défaveur. 

  Alors qu'ils avaient su, un temps, résister aux attaques de Dollet et même repousser son armée au-delà de leur frontière, ils étaient désormais acculés dans leurs retranchements, tentant désespérément de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être encore. Chaque coup porté par l'ennemi touchait désormais au but : de petites sections ou des regroupements d'importances édifiés dans l'intention de les prendre à revers ou affaiblir un flan, des positions faibles ou désorganisées, autant d'assauts menés avec trop de précisions pour relever de la chance. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps aux généraux pour comprendre que des traîtres rodaient dans leurs rangs.

  De fait, patrouilles et contrôles s'étaient intensifiés. Aucune lettre, aucune personne ne pouvait sortir du camp s'en être préalablement vérifiée ou fouillée avec minutie. Les gardes de nuit s'étaient vues triplées, chaque document scellé et conservé dans des coffres. Plans ou assauts n'étaient plus révélés que quelques heures avant l'attaque et un couvre-feu avait été instauré.

  Pourtant, malgré ces précautions, le front ennemi poursuivait son avancée sur les points stratégiques et bien que les agressions se soient fait moins fréquentes, elles restaient suffisamment nombreuses pour provoquer des pertes importantes. Deux espions déjà avaient été découverts et exécutés, mais tout concourait à prouver que plusieurs hantaient encore le camp à l'affût d'une occasion.

  Il allait entamer sa troisième ronde, lorsque plusieurs coups de sifflets déchirèrent l'air sur sa droite. Le vent s'était apaisé en début de soirée et il y avait donc peu de chance que le son n'ait été dévié, aussi s'élança-t-il sans hésiter dans cette direction, droit vers les quartiers généraux. Il évita avec facilité les lignes de tentes dressées sur son chemin, bouscula un soldat à moitié habillé qui sortait tout juste de son campement dans l'intention probable de satisfaire quelques besoins naturels et désenclencha la sécurité de son arme.

  Il lui fallut un peu moins d'une minute pour arriver en vue des tentes principales désormais éclairées à grand feu et s'approcha rapidement de Kyros qui donnait ses ordres à quelques mercenaires de base.

  _ Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans préambule, coupant court à ses paroles et surprenant les trois soldats qui le regardèrent, affolés.

  Personne n'osait jamais interrompre Seagill.

  Le grand guerrier se retourna pour lui adresser un petit sourire discret et amusé avant de lui décocher son regard le plus meurtrier, faisant inconsciemment reculer les trois bleusailles. Puis il éclata de rire à leur mine terrifiée, chose rare pour un homme d'ordinaire si discret, et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

  _ Kyros, soupira Laguna lui rappelant que l'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries.

  _ Désolé.

  En un instant, son visage redevint sérieux et d'un petit signe de tête, il congédia les soldats qui s'empressèrent d'exécuter ses ordres.

  _ Un espion s'est introduit dans la tente du commandant il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il a été surpris, mais aurait eu le temps de voler des documents importants. Il s'est enfui dans les bois. Plusieurs groupes ont déjà été formés pour le traquer.

  _ De quel côté ?

  _ Vers l'Est.

  Laguna détourna un instant son regard pour scruter les bois plongés de ténèbres et réajusta la bandoulière de son arme.

  _ Je vais prendre vers le sud sur une centaine de mètre et bifurquer ensuite sur la droite pour tenter de le contourner.

  Il s'avançait déjà en direction de la forêt lorsque Kyros posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

  _ Il a plusieurs minutes d'avance Laguna et il est armé. Seul tu n'as aucune chance.

  Ce dernier dévisagea un long moment son plus vieux camarade et eu un petit sourire triomphant, sachant il venait de commettre une erreur stratégique.

  _ Seul, j'ai toutes les chances.

  Seagill ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt et pesta contre sa stupidité. Il venait de lui offrir la victoire dans un argument qui n'avait, de fait, pas eu le temps de voir le jour. Personne n'ignorait que Laguna était sans doute l'un des meilleurs traqueurs. Il soupira lourdement.

  _ Ward va me tuer.

  _ Mais non, juste t'écorcher un peu.

  _ Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire.

  Laguna lui tapota un peu le bras et força un air guilleret face à ses traits inquiets.

  _ Eh, je ferais attention, tu me connais.

  _ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! 

  Le ton était plus léger et il vit sa stature se détendre quelque peu. Il accrocha alors sa plus belle moue offusquée pour lui rétorquer : 

  _ Chuis un incompris.

  Kyros éclata de rire.

  _ Non, dit-il. C'est juste l'habitude.

  Puis plus sérieusement.

  _ Ne prend pas de risques inutiles, ok ?

  _ Promis.

  Ils se saisirent l'avant bras en salut guerrier et Laguna lui fit un petit signe de main moqueur avant de le lâcher et courir sans plus attendre vers la forêt. Il ne se retourna pas une fois l'orée passée, désormais concentré sur sa seule mission et s'enfonça rapidement dans ses profondeurs obscures et parcourues de ces petits bruits si spécifiques à la nuit.

  Le bourdonnant du camp, ses cris, ses paroles, décrut rapidement pour ne laisser place qu'aux craquements des branches, sifflements des feuilles et petits piaillements d'oiseaux ou d'autres animaux que son passage effrayait. 

  Il courut ainsi pendant presque deux minutes sans s'en soucier, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'accommoder à la pénombre percée des rayons d'une lune pleine et à son corps celui de se régler aux variations du terrain. Puis, il bifurqua vers la droite, ses gestes plus sûrs et plus souples, plus silencieux, et étudia méthodiquement chaque buisson, chaque arbre à la recherche du moindre indice. 

  Le temps passant, son corps se mêla totalement aux ombres des bois pour ne faire qu'un avec sa nature et rapidement la vie qu'ils abritaient repris son cours, ignorant cet étranger qui traversait pourtant leur terre.

  Un chasseur aux aguets.

  Même son arme demeurait silencieuse, évitant comme par miracle de taper sur les reliefs de cuivre ou de fer de son trench-coat et son pas semblait presque survoler la neige à moitié fondue.

  Malgré la nuit qui perdait dans son obscurité bien des détails, il finit par identifier enfin quelques traces qui ne pouvaient appartenir à aucun animal parcourant cette forêt si ce n'est un bipède. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une branche cassée en hauteur, puis un morceau de tissu accroché aux épines d'un buisson et enfin, des traces distinctes de pas dans la neige. Soit il se savait suivi de trop près, soit il pensait les avoir distancer, quoi qu'il en soit, sa proie était devenu moins prudent et laissait désormais derrière elle une foule de marques qu'il était facile de suivre.

  Peut-être trop facile.

  Redoublant de prudence, il les pista un long moment, arme en main et prête à faire feu, sens aux aguets. 

  Il atteint bientôt une petite clairière baignée de rayons de lune et d'ombres dont la pente vallonnée pouvait abriter bien des caches suffisamment grandes pour dissimuler un homme. Il s'accroupit près d'un buisson, protégé par la pénombre d'un arbre et embrassa la scène du regard, mémorisant chaque relief, chaque piège naturel qui pourrait jouer en sa défaveur. Puis, il guetta plus attentivement sons et mouvements, tout ce qui pourrait lui donner la position de son adversaire. Car il était ici, cela ne faisait aucun doute, la trouée était trop calme. Tout comme il était évident qu'il avait connaissance de sa présence.

  A l'insu de la vie qui habitait ces bois, venait de se déclarer une guerre. Une guerre des nerfs qui durerait probablement jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube, lorsque les ombres de la nuit ne pourraient plus dissimuler la silhouette qui savait profiter de leurs étendues. Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait demeurer caché à son regard.

  D'un mouvement lent, il s'installa plus confortablement, sans toute fois relâcher son attention, et se prépara à passer de longues heures sans sommeil et sans bouger. Il n'osait imaginer l'état de ses muscles au petit matin, tout juste consolé par l'idée que son adversaire ne serait pas en meilleur état et pria pour la neige ne tombe pas.

  Il ignorait alors qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre jusque là.

  Les minutes s'égrainèrent avec lenteur dans un calme pesant, tout juste parfois coupé par le vent sifflant entre les branches des arbres. Puis, il y eut le hululement d'une chouette sur sa droite, un froissement d'ailes prenant son envol et quelques instants plus tard, le cri terrifié d'un petit rongeur probablement capturé par ses serres. 

  Et la forêt redevint silence, jusqu'à la prochaine interruption. 

  Elle se matérialisa sous les formes lustrées d'un renard dont il put entrapercevoir le museau à travers quelques buissons à trois mètres de lui. L'animal, encore dissimulé, laissa son flaire happer toutes les senteurs de la nuit, remuant ses moustaches, avant de tenter une patte prudente en terrain dégagé. Puis, il laissa apparaître sa gueule, ses grands yeux vifs et intelligents et ses oreilles pointues aux aguets du moindre danger. 

  Peut-être une minute passa avant qu'il n'ose enfin s'engager dans la clairière, avançant entre les herbes folles qui parcouraient ses étendues. Son corps souple se faufila discrètement entre les caillasses qui s'élevaient parfois, la tête haute à la cherche d'une proie et les muscles bandés.

  Il devait avoir parcouru la moitié du terrain lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudain, tremblant, et tourna son museau vers l'Ouest, toutes oreilles dressées. Il recula d'un pas, puis sans attendre, s'enfuit d'un bond puissant à l'opposé, disparaissant derrière les arbres de la forêt d'une course effrénée qui résonna encore quelques instants.

  Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait effrayé.

  Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre à son tour la terre enneigée craquée sous le pas lourd et rythmé des bottes des soldats. Ils devaient être une dizaine, probablement trop éloignés pour le rejoindre avec rapidité, mais suffisamment proche pour effaroucher sa proie.

  Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche, entre deux gros rochers et distingua enfin la silhouette qu'il avait cherchée. Celle-ci se glissait rapidement vers les bois, suivant le même chemin que le renard, presque indiscernable malgré la lune qui éclairait le terrain. 

  Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'aller bien loin.

  D'un bond, il fut hors de sa cache, roulant sur un mètre avant de se redresser et de parcourir en cinq enjambées puissantes la distance qu'il lui restait. Ses mouvements avaient été trop vifs pour laisser à son adversaire le temps de réagir et même de vraiment réaliser. Avant qu'il ait pu seulement penser à saisir son arme, encore accroupi, il se retrouva le canon d'un automatique pointé sur son front. Il se figea aussitôt et Laguna le força à s'asseoir d'une petite pression sur son visage, et pour la première fois, jeta un réel regard à l'homme qu'il avait traqué.

  Son cœur manqua un battement.

  _ Laguna ? L'entendit-il souffler une voix tout aussi surprise.

  S'il avait pu un instant espérer avoir été trompé par la lumière pâle de la lune et ses propres désirs, il ne pouvait nier le son de cette voix qui semblait avoir bercé chacun de ses rêves jusqu'à présent.

  Il ferma un instant les yeux et ravala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

  _ Decan.

  Il fut étonné de son ton miraculeusement stable et détaché qui ne reflétait rien de la souffrance et du sentiment de trahison qui hurlait soudain colère en lui. Depuis le premier jour il lui avait menti.

  Passant rapidement sa surprise, il lui demanda sarcastiquement :

  _ Que fais-tu ici ? La frontière est à plusieurs milles, te serais-tu perdu ?

  Decan vacilla à son ton comme à ses paroles, mais soutint cependant son regard et lentement, sans geste brusque, se redressa. Laguna suivit immédiatement son mouvement sans baisser son arme et stabilisa sa position.

  _ A moins que tu ne sois toujours en exploration ?

  _ Laguna…

  _ Cette fois là aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois là aussi tu fuyais le camp pour aller vendre des renseignements qui tueraient des soldats. TES camarades !

  _ Laguna, je t'en pris… Tenta piteusement Decan.

  Mais le jeune homme n'était pas près à l'écouté. Trop de rage brûlait en lui, contre sa propre faiblesse, contre son aveuglement et surtout contre ce sentiment dont il ne pouvait se défaire, même maintenant. Ce sentiment qui lui donnait le besoin de croire, contre tout espoir, qu'il pouvait encore s'être trompé.

  _ Combien, Decan ? Combien t'ont-ils payé pour jouer les putains au service de Galbadia ? Combien pour toutes les vies que tes trahisons ont coûté ?

  _ C'est la guerre, Laguna, que crois-tu ? Il y a forcément des morts ! 

  _ Enfoiré ! 

  Fou de rage, il lâcha son arme pour lui décocher un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol cracher du sang. Decan tenta bien de se relever, mais un coup de pied le cueillit dans les côtes pour le remettre à terre et il cria de douleur lorsqu'il sentit l'un d'elle craquer.

  Il se mit à quatre pattes, respirant avec difficulté, un bras couvrant sa poitrine et une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Puis, il s'assit pour lui faire face, essuyant d'un revers de la main le sang qui coulait de son menton.

  _ Calmé ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

  Laguna le dévisagea un long moment sans répondre, une expression froide de dégoût peignant ses traits, si intense que Decan dut détourner les yeux et serrer les poings pour ne pas verser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'épancher.

  _ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Decan ? Quelle chose peut-être à ce point importante que tu vendes tes amis et les regardes mourir sous tes yeux par ta faute ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien valoir un tel prix ?

  Sa voix était redevenu étrangement douce, comme vidée de toute colère et teintée de fatigue et de résignation.

  _ Qu'est-ce qui peut bien valoir tant de vies ?

  _ Pas quoi, Laguna, murmura doucement son compagnon. Mais qui ?

  Il fronça les sourcils, interpellé par ses paroles.

  _ Qui ?

  _ T'ai-je dis où était parti Jun après ses études, Laguna ? T'ai-je dis où les politiques avaient décidé d'utiliser ses compétences ? Dollet a toujours été une citée difficile, cela fait des années qu'elle cherche querelle à Galbadia. Tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. Jun a été envoyée là-bas il y a bien des années et malgré son état, elle a du y retourner juste avant les premiers affrontements, en mission de « paix », quelle ironie ! Et quel meilleur moyen de pression qu'une femme enceinte ! Tu as raison Laguna, ce jour là, dans la forêt, c'est bien mon contact que je cherchais. Mais la tempête a modifié nos plans et je t'ai trouvé. Je n'aime peut-être pas ma femme comme il le faudrait, mais je refuse de la voir mourir pas ma faute. Et puis… tu m'as envie de connaître mon enfant. Je voudrais juste… juste une fois, rien qu'une fois, pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras. Est-ce trop demandé ? La vie d'un enfant vaut-elle moins que celle de centaines d'hommes ? Je n'ai pas la réponse et je suis peut-être égoïste, mais je ne suis pas prêt à faire ce sacrifice. Le pourrais-tu, toi, Laguna ?

  A chaque mot qui frappait son esprit, à chaque réalisation, c'est un peu plus de sa volonté qui s'évanouissait. Il avait voulu croire et Decan lui offrait désormais cette raison qui lui avait manqué. Mais il savait également que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Aucune parole, aucune action, aucune raison aussi justifiée soit-elle, ne ramènerait à la vie les centaines de soldats tuées dans les embuscades. Certains n'étaient même pas armés, blessés, mourants, attendant un éventuel secours ou se reposant dans les hôpitaux de fortune montés à la va vite. 

  La vie de ces hommes valait-elle moins que celle d'un enfant ?

  Il n'avait pas plus la réponse à cette question et ne pouvait le condamner. Plus maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

  Il était de toute manière son propre bourreau et il allait le perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

  Quelques aient pu être ses espoirs ou ses doutes, ils venaient de s'effondrer.

  _ Va-t-en.

  _ Que… quoi ?

  _ Va-t-en ! Des soldats approchent par le Nord, ils seront bientôt sur nous, alors va-t-en ! 

  _ Laguna…

  _ Decan, ne me force pas à me répéter.

  Le blond se releva lentement, réprimant une grimace de douleur à ses muscles et côtés meurtris et fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, mais Laguna se recula aussitôt et détourna les yeux.

  _ Merci, l'entendit-il murmurer.

  Il acquiesça doucement et le regarda à nouveau lorsqu'il se recula pour partir.

  _ Les plans ! Dit-il soudain.

  _ Quoi ?

  _ Les plans Decan, je ne peux pas te laisser partir avec.

  _ Mais…

  _ Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu les as perdus dans ta fuite.

  Son compagnon se mordit la lèvre, mais finit par accepter et sortit de son escarcelle une liasse de feuilles qu'il lui tendit. Laguna s'en saisit et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent un instant, rappelant à leurs souvenirs des instants d'une insouciance presque obscène désormais, mais qui ne les firent pas moins frémir.

  _ Pourquoi ? Souffla enfin Decan lorsqu'il lâcha les feuillets.

  Laguna affronta son regard et répondit simplement.

  _ Je finit de payer ma dette. Une vie pour une vie. Nous ne nous devons plus rien.

  Decan hocha simplement la tête et avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, réduisit la distance qui les séparait pour venir goûter une dernière fois ses lèvres. 

  Il ne chercha pas à l'éviter, pas plus qu'il ne s'engagea dans ce baiser, mais le laissa néanmoins ouvrir sa bouche pour l'approfondir. 

  Il dura quelques secondes à peine qui lui parurent une éternité, puis Decan se recula et sans un mot s'enfuit en courant vers les bois.

  Laguna le regarda partir sans bouger, posant juste le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres dans l'espoir de garder, au moins un instant de plus, la chaleur qui les avait enveloppés.

  C'est ainsi que Kyros le découvrit quelques minutes plus tard, rassuré de le retrouver en vie et en possession des documents manquants.

  Un petit groupe de soldats poursuivit sa traque dans la direction qu'il leur avait indiquée, ignorant qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus sur ses traces et il refusa de les accompagner, prétextant une entorse. Il regagna alors le camp à pas lent, l'esprit vide et glacé, comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même.

***

  **_Deux semaines plus tard_**

  L'Hydre se posa en douceur sur le terrain d'atterrissage, évitant aux blessés des secousses douloureuses et parfois même dangereuses lorsque leur état était critique. Il brassa du regard ces hommes et ces femmes souvent grièvement atteints, handicapés pour certains à vie ou mourant et sentit un peu plus le poids de cette guerre peser sur ses épaules.

  Depuis bientôt quatre jours, les affrontements avaient repris de manière sanglante dans le Nord, permettant à Galbadia de regagner un peu des terres qu'elle avait perdu. Mais ils avaient coûté un lourd tribus qui s'offraient maintenant à ses yeux. 

  Lui-même avait souffert de sa férocité autant physiquement que mentalement. 

  Alors qu'il s'était jeté dans ses combats avec toute la rage du désespoir, mettant parfois inutilement sa vie en jeu, il avait pris une balle dans la cuisse et ne devait son salut qu'à l'intervention de Ward, plus gravement touché. Cet idiot s'était dressé entre lui et une rafale, et il avait reçu plusieurs projectiles dans la poitrine, un dans le bras et un autre au visage, qui n'avait fait que l'érafler, mais laisserait une belle cicatrice s'il s'en sortait. Les médecins sur place avaient déjà trouvé miraculeux qu'il soit encore en vie et il se battait désormais avec chaque force qui lui restait.

  Demeurer sur le front aurait signifié sa mort, aussi avait-il été décidé de risquer le voyage en Hydre et tout ce que le bouger pouvait comporter comme risque. Laguna devait l'accompagner, sa jambe meurtrie lui ôtant toute chance de participer encore aux combats, et Kyros avait réussi à arracher son voyage à leurs côtés à la seule condition de revenir lorsque l'Hydre aurait rechargé. Tout soldat valide était nécessaire.

  Ward avait bien résisté jusqu'à présent, monitoré constamment par ses deux amis et ses chances de survie augmentait à chaque heure écoulée.

  La passerelle s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer dans la pénombre de la cale, la lumière du soleil qui l'aveugla un instant. Puis se fut des dizaines de médecins, infirmiers et brancardiers qui s'engouffrèrent par ce trou pour venir en aide aux blessés, rapidement menés vers les plus graves.

  Il sentit une main sous son épaule l'aider à se relever et remercia Kyros d'un petit sourire alors que Ward était déjà transporté vers l'hôpital de la base. Aidé de son ami, il gagna cahin-caha la passerelle pour retrouver la terre ferme et rejoindre rapidement leur quartier. 

  Ils savaient tous deux qu'il était inutile de suivre Ward pour le moment. Les médecins lui feraient probablement passer une batterie de tests, empêchant toute approche pendant plusieurs heures, avant de leur permettre de gagner son chevet. Autant mettre ce temps à profit pour se reposer un peu. Presque une demi-journée assis sur le sol de fer inconfortable du vaisseau, avait entamé la résistance déjà précaire de ses muscles et il ne put contenir un bâillement à l'idée du lit qui l'attendait.

  Un vrai lit, pas cette paillasse qui leur servait de couche dans leur tente.

  Ils passaient devant le champ d'entraînement lorsqu'un bruit de bottes claquées attira leur attention. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux, un regroupement de soldat se battaient l'honneur de monter aux premiers rangs d'un spectacle.

  Après s'être regarder rapidement, Kyros et lui s'approchèrent et tapotèrent du doigt l'épaule d'un mercenaire. Le gaillard, pathos et peu avenant, leur décocha un regard meurtrier, d'une intelligence visiblement limitée, avant de reconnaître leur rang et reculer un peu sous l'expression courroucée de Seagill.

  _ Euh… pardon Lieutenant.

  _ Peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton dur.

  _ Des déserteurs, Lieutenant et des espions, exécutés.

  Laguna perçut l'ordre de se mettre en rang et avant que Kyros n'ait pu l'arrêter, se fraya un chemin parmi les hommes, pour se retrouver en première position quelque peu bousculé. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il scanna minutieusement les seize damnés qui allaient mourir et sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la crinière claire qu'il avait espéré ne pas découvrir.

  Lorsque le mot « espions » avait passé les lèvres grasses du soldat, il avait senti naître en lui un mauvais pressentiment qui se trouvait confirmé.

  Son regard se scella immédiatement à celui de Decan, qui le reconnu à son tour, et il eut tout juste conscience de la présence de Kyros désormais à ses côtés. Tout comme il réalisa à peine lorsque les vingt soldats se positionnèrent, prêts à faire feu.

  Pendant cet instant, il n'exista plus que lui et l'homme a qui il s'était donné en secret, quelques longues secondent où s'échangèrent plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être dit.

  Il vit une larme roulée sur sa joue, ses lèvres formèrent un mot qu'il lui avait déjà offert, puis il y eut un cri et une détonation qui sembla rouler comme le tonnerre et lui arracha un sursaut. Une lourde fumée obstrua un instant sa vue, rapidement balayée par le vent et lorsque enfin son regard put à nouveau se poser sur la scène, il n'y avait plus que des corps sanglants.

  Un homme s'approcha alors des cadavres et un par un, leur tira une balle dans le cœur pour achever d'éventuels survivants. Chaque coup de feu provoqua en lui une cassure, chaque soubresaut de corps une nausée qu'il ravala avec difficulté.

  Lorsque le soldat s'éloigna enfin, il franchit la barrière, échappant aux mains pourtant fermes de son compagnon et s'approcha comme dans un rêve des morts balayés par la brise et la poussière.

  Il passa au milieu des cadavres, marchant inconsciemment dans leur sang et ignora les regards surpris posés sur lui. Puis il s'agenouilla près du corps sans vie qu'il avait un jour appris à aimer et effleura son front, dégageant quelques mèches d'or du même geste tendre qu'il avait déjà effectué. 

  Son regard était fermé et ses lèvres déjà cendres, mais sa peau était encore chaude d'une vie qui l'avait quitté, et pendant un cours instant, il se prit à espérer. 

  Cet espoir s'évanouit lorsque ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres et ne perçurent aucun souffle. Il sourit alors misérablement à ce corps sans vie.

   Il fut sorti de sa transe par des mains rustres le secouant sans ménagement pour l'écarter et un souffle putride passa sur son visage.

  _ Soit tu nous aides à bouger les cadavres, grogna une voix rauque, soit tu dégages et tu nous laisses travailler. Dans tous les cas, ces charognes ne valent pas qu'on s'apitoie sur leurs sorts.

  Laguna se releva lentement, visage fermé et regarda un long moment l'homme qui venait de lui parler sans prendre la peine de répondre. Celui-ci finit par émettre un reniflement dédaigneux et sans aucune forme de respect, se saisit du corps à ses pieds pour le jeter dans un chariot tout proche, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

  Les cadavres y serraient entasser pour être ensuite brûler ou enterrer dans une quelconque fosse sans nom à l'écart de la ville et être oubliés.

  Il contint à peine sa rage et son désespoir lorsque le corps de Decan fut jeter comme les autres dans cette carriole sinistre et manqua presque l'éclair blanc qui échappa à ses doigts pour venir mourir au sol. Il s'empressa alors de le récupérer avant que quiconque n'ait pu le voir et retourna le rectangle plastifié.

  Une photo en noir et blanc, récente et pourtant déjà usée, et en fond, un décor hospitalier lumineux sur lequel se détachait la silhouette parfaitement reconnaissable et souriante de Decan. Perdu dans ses bras, emmailloté d'une layette, un bébé endormi était couvé de son regard fier.

  Il la caressa un instant avant d'en regarder le dos et déchiffré l'écriture nette et encore lisible qui le couvrait : 

**22 Décembre**

Seifer 

  Il la glissa dans sa poche lorsque la main de Kyros se posa sur son épaule et remercia son silence pour finalement regarder s'éloigner lentement le chariot. Il avait disparu depuis longtemps derrière les hautes bâtisses du camp avant qu'il ne se détourne enfin et ne s'éloigne en direction de l'hôpital.

  Ce soir, il irait retrouver Raine.

  Il frappera à sa porte et elle lui ouvrira son âme, le laissant prendre au creux de ses bras le réconfort et la chaleur qu'il lui manquait tant. 

  Il l'embrassera, goûtera ses lèvres et son corps, traçant leurs courbes parfaites et pleines et il l'aimera désespérément, s'ouvrant à elle comme s'il s'offrait pour la première fois. 

  Et elle lui sourira de ce sourire indulgent et compréhensif.

  Il en dessinera les contours, s'attardant sur ses traits de porcelaines fines et fragiles, mais dans l'espace d'un instant, entre ténèbres et lumières, perdu de plaisir, c'est un autre visage qui se superposera au sien. Un autre regard brûlant de la même jouissance, aux reflets azurs encadré d'or. Un autre sourire, rieur, qui ne s'offrait qu'à lui.

  Puis, il fanera lentement, transparence d'un instant volé et s'effacera à jamais dans les ombres de sa mémoire.

Fin 


End file.
